Beach Blast
by LoveLAX23
Summary: This is my first story, its about a girl (Ally) and a boy (Austin) falling in love over the summer down the beach. He isn't a famous singer in this but please give it a try. Rated T for language :) **COMPLETE**
1. Prologue

Today was Friday and we were supposed to leave at 1:30. I was just pulling in to my driveway after my last day of work. I had worked every week since September, it was time for me to have fun. It was now 1:00 and there was no way I was going to get both of them in time. Me and the girls were headed down to the beach for 4 weeks. my girls were Sydney and Tori, we were best friends, three amigos. It is the summer before our senior year of high school which meant we were 17, going to be 18 in a few months this was our last hurrah before we had to start planning the rest of our lives.

So, I rushed up to my room grabbed my huge suitcase and carry-on bag filled with shoes that I packed the night before. Then went to change into a more comfortable outfit considering I had a two hour drive ahead of me. I looked into my almost empty closet, searching for something to wear. Not much was left but I found a black-grey tank top, destroyed skinny jeans, and a sunset colored scarf. It was surprisingly cold for July, but I liked it. I threw on some teal flip flops from Hollister and grabbed my ray-bans , placing them on top of my head. My hair was in a messy bun and I had a little makeup on. I grabbed all of my bags and scooped up my keys on the way out. After loading all of it into my new Jeep wrangler, making sure to leave room for the girls stuff, I glanced at my phone.

TWO NEW MESSAGES  
MOM: I love you! Drive safe. Text me when you get down! And have fun!  
SYDNEY: Where are you? Hurry up!

I smiled at the first and chuckled at the second. I quick replied to both adding some -tude to Sydney's. I pulled myself up into my jeep and lowered my sunglasses over my eyes. I couldn't wait to get down there. This was going to be a great month!


	2. Chapter I

We started to laugh and joke around I was finally getting the vacation I deserved. After I picked up Sydney, I swung by and got Tori. We were still on the car on the ride down. Almost there though, it was late but we were hungry so I pulled into this little, rustic diner for some dinner.

After we were done at the diner we continued our way to the beach house finally arriving and going straight to bed. The house is beautiful it has 3 floors, but since it was just us we all stayed on the same floor. My bedroom had a view of the ocean and a nice balcony where I could read and watch the sun go down. Sydney was staying in the master suite since its her mom and dads room. Tori's room was right down the hall from mine she took the smallest room since she isn't in it much. We all unpacked this morning I had a small but just right walk in closet with drawers built into the walls. We decided to unpack and take our clothes out of the suitcase since we would be down for a few weeks.

I was the first up so naturally I cooked breakfast. I decided to make pancakes and bacon. When the girls came down we carried our plates to the front porch and that's when we saw them. Three guys strolling down the deserted street, at slaughters beach, no one comes here, especially hot guys. That's when we all gasped, we looked terrible, I mean we had just got out of bed, hair all messy and we we're in our pjs. I was the only one not freaking out. I was in a cute pair of cropped leggings and a blousy batman tank, my hair was in a messy bun. They must have heard us because the brunette said " Top of the morning to ya ladies" and then they started to inch closer to the porch with every step. The only problem was we had no clue who they were, we had just thought they were some hot guys, with no idea of what we were getting into.

As they slower got closer to the porch we all scrambled to fix our hair and wipe of any leftover makeup. I didn't have to worry cause I didn't wear a lot of makeup on my face except mascara and occasionally some eye-liner. When they finally reached the porch The beach blonde said "Mind if we join you girls for some breakfast" Of course we said yes, so I went inside to make them each a plate. As they grabbed their plate, they all filed into the seats, the dirty blonde sat next to me on the bench. As there were no single seats left. He smelled like the ocean spray, I constantly kept feeling his eyes locked on me like he was reading my soul. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but surprisingly not a bad one. We all went around saying our names. The brunette: Scott. The beach blonde: Tony. The dirty blonde Austin. He was The cutest. He had deep brown eyes with small explosions of gold and I could tell he defiantly played some kind of sport because he was very physically fit. As the conversation died, the boys complemented my cooking and then us girls said we had to get ready for the beach. Austin was quick to respond with "oh, that's funny we were just headed to the beach too!". All of the guys exchanged looks of confusion then nodded, hinting to me that was not the case, but I let it go wanting to get to know this mysterious boy more. After some exchanging of numbers and times we decided to meet at the only light post on the street at 11:30. With that the guys left, and the cleaning service arrived to clean up the house a little. Tori quickly ran to the shower as did I, Sydney had to talk to the workers before escaping to the shower too.

After I got out of the shower, I went into the closet to pick out my best bikini. It was from hollister and it had a pink circle design on it with a seagull in the middle. I decided to wear my off-white lacy knit cover up dress. Sydney and Tori were in blue bikinis and simple dress cover ups. It was 11:31 and Sydney was still finishing up her look, so Tori told me to peek down the street to see if the guys were there, of course they were. We were officially late, so much for first impressions.  
When sydney did finally come down, it was 11:40 and I was sure the boys would be gone by now, surprisingly they were still there waiting. We grabbed our beach bags and walked down. Knowing they would want a answer Tori said" sorry Sydney over here took two hours to get ready." the boys said nothing and we just sat there for a second then Scott said " so are you guys ready now?" of course we said yes. I offered to drive but Austin insisted since he had just got a new car, a Chevy Silverado. He got it as a gift from his grandmother. I protested a little then finally gave in, as long as I got shotgun. When we finally were all packed up and ready to go it was 12 o'clock. We were going to go to Rehoboth, then Sydney suggested a secluded beach only 15 minutes away. We decided to go there instead since it was already late and the beach was probably packed by now. When we arrived, Austin ran right to the outhouse. There were waves but not too big, the sand was hot and soft, I quickly laid down the blanket so I could stand on it, the rest of the group had shed there clothes and ran into the water. Austin finally emerged from the path and as soon as his feet touched the ground he yelped in pain, this made me giggle. He jumped down to the blanket, until he felt relief. When he sent me a glare, and I returned it with a playful smirk. He said "lets go" i shook my head and pulled out my book. I had opened up to my last page only to be flown over his shoulder and before I knew it I was hit with cold, crisp, salty water. In revenge I splashed him, it all happened so fast I didn't even realize the rest of the group was staring. In the moment it felt like we were the only two there. My cheeks were instantly flushed and pink.

I didn't really like him, or did I? How would I know, I couldn't know, it was too soon, right? Yes.

* * *

After goofing around in the water for about an hour and a half, we all decided to eat some lunch. Tori made us all sandwiches, PB&J. I sat down and started to eat when, Austin sat down right next to me, legs touching. There was that feeling again, a shock rushed down my leg and up my spine. He made me feel comfortable but yet nervous at the same time. We talked about random stuff and the decided amongst the group to get together and have a campfire tonight on the small yet quaint beach across the street from our houses. I noticed Tori and Scott were missing and said something. In return Tony said " oh no not again, every girl Scott meets he sweeps her off her feet then takes her somewhere to do stuff. Then never talks to her again." "Tori can't have here heart broken again, She just got over Nick." Sydney said.

Scott came back and tori wasn't with him. "Where's tori?" Sydney asked. We all stopped our side conversations and turned our attention to him. His eyes scattered trying to find the words. Finally he spoke, " we were walking back towards the car because she forgot her phone and I leaned in for a kiss when she got a text and her eyes started to swell up with tears edging ready to fall. I asked her what was wrong and she bolted. I tried to run after her but lost her in the dunes." we just sat there I'm shock. How could he be so calm? Was he in shock? I didn't know all I knew was I had to find her because chances are it was about Nick.

I jumped up and ran to the car and found her towel on the ground. Austin showed up a few seconds later. I was worried and scared for my friend. He could tell, I knew it because he just brought me into a hug. It was comforting and I felt complete while in his arms. But was quickly brought back to reality when my phone buzzed. It was Tori.

TORI: hey I need your help. But don't tell Sydney.

ME: where are you? Are you ok?

TORI: I'm ok. I'm about 2 blocks down from the beach at some café.

ME: I'm on my way. Wait there!

I looked at Austin, "I have to run. Do you mind covering for me for a little while?" His eyes looked concerned but I knew he trusted me. "Are you ok? Do you want me to come with you?" Truth was I did want him to come with me, a lot, but I knew it was not possible. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile. He finally agreed to cover and with that I started my trek to find this mysterious café.

* * *

After what felt like hours of trees and open nothingness I finally arrived at a small rundown building, with a neon sign that looked like it was about to fall off the posts. I sucked in some fresh air before walking in. I stepped in and instantly had my breath taken away.

It was amazing. It was like I walked into an alternate universe. There was two-toned walls (gray and white), a loft area with computers, and another with tables and chairs. Not many people were there so it was easy to find Tori. She was sitting with a man who was facing away from me so I couldn't see his face. I walked over and saw that she had gotten me a coffee. I sat down and instantly realized it was Nick. Tori started the conversation saying that it wasn't what it looked like. Then she followed with " Nick has helped me. " I just sat there with a confused stare but it was quickly replaced with a smile with what he said next. " Tori asked me to help her by planning Sydney's birthday at this beach club and since we broke up she assumed that I wasn't going to go through with it and when I texted her today she panicked thinking something was wrong." Tori cut in "Obviously I jumped to conclusions" Nick continued " so anyways I'm gonna plan the party still and we need you to keep her occupied Saturday so she doesn't catch on. Can you do that?" I nod my head and smile slightly because I'm glad tori and nick are on speaking terms again. I mean they were real good friends before they dated. We chat a little talking about the party. After about 5 minutes I stand up and suggest we get back before they get worried. I didn't mention that I told Austin just because it's not important. I just hope he didn't say anything to Sydney.

**Thanks for reading. I will update after 5 reviews. Please Favorite and Follow and Review! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter II

We arrive back at the beach and get our story together before walking up to the group. Sydney immediately shoots up asking all sorts of questions. We answer them casually and then sit down with the group. The guys spot a volleyball court a little down the beach and it just so happens there's a ball. So we all go down and play girls vs. boys.

* * *

We soon get tired of that, and it was now like 4:30 and I was getting kinda tired. I mean I did a lot of walking, not to mention all the stuff I did at the beach. "How about we all head back to our houses take a quick nap, wash up and meet on the beach at 6:00?" I suggest. They all nod in agreement and load up the truck.

Before closing the tailgate, Austin stops me, "Hey. Are you ok? You seem..off." How could he know I was feeling...off. He just met me for gods sake. I simply nod and turn around to try and escape the situation but a hand pulls me back. "I'm here if you want to talk." he says. Once again I nod and say "thanks Austin that means a lot". We sat there for a few seconds, I could feel him practically staring into my soul, but brush it off and get into the passenger seat, plopping my phone into the cup holder. We drive back in almost complete silence except for the small comments and conversations they were having in the back every once in awhile. I just sat and stared out the window, until my phone buzzed. I saw Austin glance down but swiped it up before he could see who and what it was. With just a quick glance I quickly deleted the text, I didn't even want to read it. This time I put it into my beach bag, I could tell Austin was looking at me with concerned eyes but I ignored them. I didn't want to have to explain.

* * *

When we finally pulled up to the house I jumped out, yelling thanks over my shoulder. When I got into the house I ran straight up to my room and turned on the shower. I stripped down and hopped in. I heard a knock on my door, probably just one of the girls. So I grab my towel, loosely wrap it around my damp body and start towards the door. "What do you want? Whats so important that it can't wait till after-" I stop dead in my tracks when I open the door and reveal the person behind the door...

"Austin what, what are you doing here?" I said scrambling to find my robe. Covering his eyes in embarrassment he says "sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm going to leave now." he stumbled back and found his way down the stairs before uncovering his eyes. As much as I wanted to chase after him I knew I better not. So I just walked back into the bathroom and let the steam engulf me. I stepped back into the shower and stood there, warm water pouring all over my body. After about 5 minutes of that, I did my usual cleaning routine and made sure to shave ;).

When I got out it was around 5:15. I needed to speed up a little but just didn't have the motivation. I toke my time planning my outfit, if I was late it would just make the anticipation better. I finally decided on an over sized navy sweater and white jean shorts that we're fraying at the bottom. I slipped on my white converse that I could easily slip of when I got to the beach. I sat down at the built-in bathroom vanity and applied some light makeup. Now for my hair, I pulled it up into a messy bun and tied a navy bandana in as a headband. I looked at my phone, 5:57. Tori knocked at my door, "hey are you ready, we are heading over!" Even though I was in fact ready I didn't admit that, "No, just go I'll meet you over there in a few!" I waited to hear her footsteps walking away it took a second which hinted to me that she was hesitating. I could hear her and Sydney's blurred voices downstairs, then the door slam. Finally alone, I walked downstairs for a water bottle, I had a feeling that they were going to be drinking and i just didn't feel up to it so I decided to pretend I had vodka in my water bottle. I plopped down at the counter and let out a sigh. Glancing at my phone.

3 NEW MESSAGES

MOM: hope everything is going good, headed to the mountains with your dad have a good weekend, talk to you on Monday! Love ya!

SYDNEY: Hurry up! Or else we will start without you!

AUSTIN: hey where are you?

I decided that I wasn't ready to socialize just yet, if at all. I walked into the sun-room and laid down on the couch, dozing off to dream land, my favorite place.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! I shot up to the alarming sound. Rubbing my eyes I headed towards the sound. It was the door, yay I have to interact. I open the door and there standing looking at the ground was Austin. He looked worried and frantic. "What the hell? It's 7:30! Where have you been?" I get taken back by the anger in his voice. "I was taking a nap, jeez. Last time I checked i don't have to tell you everything I do, your not my dad or my boyfriend. This is my vacation I'm going to do what I want." I could tell he was startled but my tone of voice it wasn't angry, but stern and serious. "Sorr, sorry it's just you didn't tell anyone and you were acting weird earlier so I was worried when you didn't show up." I looked into his eyes, and I found true concern and care. Gosh I could get lost in his eyes for days. "Well say something!" he quietly shouted. "thank you for your concern but I'm fine. I was just tired and I don't feel like partying tonight. It was a long drive and I just want to relax tonight." he returned with " Do you want me to stay with you? We could play a card game or just chill?" I was about to speak up when he cut me off "But no pressure if you want to be alone I understand." I could tell he was trying to not seem clingy or desperate. I smiled "I don't want to do any of that, you know what I would love? I would love to just put on some comfy clothes, a good horror movie, and lounge on the couch with some popcorn, lots of blankets and...and you." I trailed off and looked up from my twiddling thumbs to see his face light up. "There's no other place I would want to be more." he replied. Tonight was going to be a blast.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter lll

While Austin made some popcorn I changed into something more comfortable. I sprinted up to my closet and tried my best to be speedy. I chose black cropped leggings with a blue camo waistband and a white cutoff T-shirt I got from some soccer tournament, but before I grabbed a sports bra since the sleeve openings showed the side of my torso. I threw on some warm long socks and scrunched them down a little. Then, I ran down stairs to be instantly hit with the smell of buttery popcorn. I loved it. I thought I would see Austin in the kitchen looking for a bowl but he was already setting up the couch with all the blankets. I stood there in the doorway for a few seconds then jumped into the mountain of blankets. Sliding under them I asked which movie he picked.

He answered "Well its either dark skies or insidious chapter 2?"

I had already seen dark skies so I said insidious 2. He put it on and then sat on the ground below me. I have to admit it as hurt, I thought I was clear earlier.

"hey stranger, come up here!"

He looked up confused. I reached down and started to pull him up onto the couch with me, almost dropping him bc he was definitely not light. Finally he helped himself up and I wrapped the blankets around him. He looked down at me smiling and placing his arm around me. I snuggled in close taking a handful of popcorn. I don't know why, but this just felt...right.

* * *

We ended up watching dark skies after and I fell asleep halfway through. I woke up in my bed, I'm guessing Austin put me there. Last night was amazingly perfectly perfect. I wish it didn't have to end. I'm guessing the others got wasted considering it was 7:00 and no signs of life besides earlier when Tori called me into her bathroom to hold her hair. I was currently in the kitchen sipping some tea. I love coffee but I'm trying to stay away from it. I picked up my phone and decided to see Austin's a text.

AUSTIN: Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed myself, sleep tight, see you in the morning!

I decided to send him one back, mostly because I was bored but I also wanted to see him and his amazingly charming smile.

ME: hey. You up?

AUSTIN: I am now. Wanna go for a walk on the boards? Maybe get some donuts for our hungover friends?

ME: Sounds great!

AUSTIN: I'll pick you up in 15. :)

15 minutes? I needed to rush. I stood up and ran to my room. Picking up my emergency outfit that was already picked out and put together. It was a pair of ripped light wash jeans that I cuffed at the bottom, a red tank blouse and my grey-brown sanuks that had fur in them. Ok outfit done now hair, I just let it down and brushed it out into what looked like natural beach waves. I braided a piece back and bobby pinned it in place. Wiping off my leftover makeup and putting on a new more natural coat. I could hear him pulling up into the gravel driveway, so I snatched up my purse and a light black jacket. Just as I walked down the stairs there he was at the door, perfect timing. I grabbed my phone off the counter took one last sip of my tea and headed to Austin.

"Hi!" he smiled.

"Hey!" I responded.

"Ready?" I nodded and he opened my door. After he closed it he went around hopped in and we were off.

This time we talked during the ride.

"So, about last night. I hope you don't mind me not saying goodbye. You just looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake you. So I just took you up to bed and left just as the girls stumbled in."

I grinned "No, no I don't mind at all, I had fun last night, with you." That last part trailed off a little.

His hand was resting on the center console, I was so tempted to just reach up and hold it. No, we're just friends that all, nothing more! I need to stop thinking this way, I couldn't risk ruining this new found friendship. This is the happiest I have been in a while, I wasn't going to screw that up. Nope, just friends. I looked up at him, he was concentrating on the road. His eyes were like deep brown pools of chocolate that just made me melt, his hair perfectly swooped to the side naturally, and his smile was paralyzing. STOP! I DO NOT LIKE HIM! He must have noticed me in deep thought because he took his eyes off the road and placed them on me.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" he casually said.

"Nothing really in particular" I replied just as casually but that wasn't enough.

"I think I know you well enough by now to know when somethings up, so just come out and say it because I'm going to find out eventually"

"I'm just worried about the girls, I don't want this to be an everyday thing" I lied not wanting to say the real reason.

"What you don't like hanging out with me?" he smirked.

"No I do, believe me I do, but this is supposed to be the best vacation ever and it wouldn't be complete without them."

He nodded and it grew silent again. I put on the radio and Lucky Strike by Maroon 5 came on. I looked out the window and accidently forgot who I was with.

"You're body rocking, keep me up all night. One in a million, my lucky strikeee!" I was brought back to reality when he chuckled then tried to hide it.

"What you don't like my singing?" I said trying hide my embarrassment.

"No, its just I bet Im ten times better.."

"Oh really? Im waiting.."

"Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky and i dont want to go down, go down"

He was good! He didn't stop so i joined along. We continued the song until it ended and went to commercial.

"Wow, you are kinda good.." I lied he was AMAZING!

"Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself"

The ride seemed long but it was really only 10 minutes to the boardwalk. He parked all the way down the opposite side so we could have a long walk. I hopped out and met him around front of the car. His hand reached out to meet mine but quickly withdrew, as if it was a terrible mistake. Which I'm guessing because he quickly tried to distract me. I acted unfazed so he would think I didn't notice. Truth is I secretly wished he kept it there, with mine, intertwined, together.

"So, where are you from?" he started

I had totally forgotten that really he only knew my name, age, and a few minor details.

"Pennsylvania" I stated. "What about you?"

"New York, but not in the city, right outside" He slowly started to walk closer to me.

"Oh cool, I've only ever been to the city but I have drove through parts of New York, it she-" cut off again...

"O.M.G Austin?" Some random girl screams and runs up to him.

"Oh, hey Brooke.." he seemed uncomfortable

"How are you? I haven't seen you in months, you look great!" She stops and looks at me. "Who's this? You never told me you had a sister!"

"Brooke this isn't my sister its my, my girlfriend" he stutters and mumbles a bit but I heard him loud and clear, and so did Brooke.

"Oh, well um I have to get going, bye" she waves and quickly escapes to the beach.

I am still stunned and just standing there with a confused, blank stare. Did Austin just call me his girlfriend?

* * *

**So that's it chapter 3! I'm having some trouble with tying everything together, so please leave any suggestions in your review! Thanks to all of you who are still reading! HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY!**


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

I kinda just stood there staring at him, I couldn't figure out why he would say that, and if it bothered me or not. Austin finally caught on and spoke up.

"I'm sorry, she's my ex and I just wanted her to leave me alone. I hope you don't mind, it was just to get her off my back."he read my face and looked concerned.

"Oh, no. It's fine, it's just-"

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, lets keep going."

We continued on, and finally arrived at the donut place, got some donuts and coffee, and left. The walk back was mostly silent, we had little comments and he cracked a few jokes here and there, but mostly quiet. When we got to the car I hopped in and placed my phone into the cup holder before grabbing the donuts and coffee from him. Austin jumped into the driver's seat, started the engine and pulled out. He seemed frustrated and annoyed. I felt bad because all he wanted to do was help me and all I did was push him away. After 5 minutes, I spoke up.

"Look, I know I haven't been totally open with you, but it's just, well I don't usually tend to trust people. I never really opened up to anyone, well except my girls. I always end up pushing people away, instead of letting them in. But, if you could be patient with me maybe one day I'll tell you everything there is to know about me, good and bad." I looked up to see his expression, his eyes were concentrated on the road. I let out a sigh trying to get him to say something.

We pulled into the driveway, he shut off the car and I was about to jump out when he locked the door. I looked over and he was staring at the steering wheel.

I was about to get out when he spoke up "I don't know why I said you were my girlfriend back there, I just did and I don't know why you don't like to open up, you just don't, and finally I don't know why I'm willing to wait for you to do so but I just am. So all I ask for in return is your patience...with me because I'm new to all of this, I never really had any truly close friends except for my guys, especially not a girl." He finally looked over from his blank stare and stared directly into my eyes.

" I will, be patient, with you. I really like hanging out with you and want to get to know you better." I smiled.

I was the one to break the connection, it was beginning to take too much not to kiss him. Why? Why did I feel this way? I just want to be his friend but then at the same time I wanted to attack his lips with mine. We walked in to many hung-over teens. Some clenching trash cans, and some sipping on home remedy drinks. I plopped the coffee and donuts on the table and all of them swarmed towards them. After everyone got settled around the table and got some of the donuts in their stomachs, the million dollar question was asked.

"So, what happened to you two last night?" Scott piped up, and Tori kicked him underneath the table.

"Um, I wasn't feeling up to it, so Austin here offered to keep me company while we watched a movie...and that's all." I sternly informed them.

We got many glares and confused stares, but they were quickly dismissed when Austin gave a glare of his own to all of them. We continued to talk and chat about last night getting all the details. It was now 9:15 am, still early, I was trying to think of something to suggest that we do today.

"Lets go fishing!" I shout, kind of randomly.

I received many stares, but Tony finally spoke up "Yes, yes totally!"

" Yeah, I love to fish, especially deep-sea!" Sydney spoke up.

I brought down my MacBook and searched for fishing trips, Sydney's family has a boat but it wasn't docked, it was getting repaired from a recent storm. I found one only 15 minutes away, and it cost $80.00 each person and that included a day-license and rod with bait. We all decided that was a reasonable price. The boat took off at 11:00 and came back around 3:30-4:00. Considering it was short notice I called the number and luckily the party that was supposed to be on that trip had cancelled, we got lucky. I confirmed everything then told everyone to get ready. We all scattered, boys running home, but Austin hopped into his car to take it back

The girls stopped me at the top of the steps, wanting to know what really happened last night, I just shrugged and squeezed past them, not wanting to waste time. I stood in the middle of the room debating on whether or not to get into the shower, knowing I wouldn't have time, I changed into a pair of old jean shorts, an old soccer tournament t-shirt, my old red converse, and I threw my pair of Rainbow brand flip-flops into my Jansport teal backpack. I decided to throw in an extra shirt and shorts too, oh and a towel. Walking into the bathroom I wiped off all my makeup, and put on my special foundation that had built-in sunblock. I applied regular sunblock on my shoulders and chest, that's where I always burn. I took a hair-tie and pulled my hair into a high ponytail, I searched my bag for my LAX baseball cap, I fed my ponytail through the back, my small strands of hair that didn't quite reach the ponytail hung down around the edge of my chin. Walking out of my bathroom, I picked up my backpack along with my keys, today I was driving.

I met the girls downstairs, it was 10:00, we were making good time today. I made them rush with the final touches like packing snacks and drinks. We were going to drive down to the boys house so they couldn't protest me driving.

We pulled into the driveway just as the boys were walking out the door, they had a cooler in hand, I doubt it had beer in it because there would be other people on the boat too. I turned off the engine and hopped out, mostly because I'm short and my jeep is kinda high. I walked over to Austin, very confidently I might add.

I simply said "Hey"

He looked at me, then the jeep, then back to me with a playful smirk "And what do you think you're doing?"

" I think, no I KNOW I'm driving down to the docks." I returned

"Oh, well I think you're wrong" and with that he swooped me up and threw me in his car and held the door shut. Little did he know I would crawl and escape from the back door. I sprinted to the cooler and threw it into the back of my jeep, jumped into the driver's seat, yelled for the girls to gather up the boys, they grabbed their hands and dragged them into the back, they squeezed in and shut the doors before boosting themselves onto the top of the bench seat, so there heads barely went over the support bars. (I had put the top down before we left)

" You coming?" I yelled over to Austin who was standing there in the lawn dumbfounded.

"Well, I guess if I have no other choice.." He sucked up his pride and got in the only available seat, shotgun. With that we were off, for day filled with fun.

* * *

**There it is another chapter done. I'm off this whole week so hopefully I can update everyday! :) Thank you to all my regulars! FxFxR**


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

It was now 3:45, we were headed back to the docks. Fishing was fun, we were practically laughing and joking the whole time. We didn't catch much fish but we had a hell of a time. We decided to keep our fish and cook it up for dinner. The guys were going to cook it and then bring it over, we were in charge of the side dishes. I pulled into the guys driveway, let them grab both coolers and their bags, then honked as I drove down the street to our humble abode. We hopped out, Sydney unlocked the door and we all practically ran inside. The girls went right to the kitchen but I ran upstairs to grab my laptop and put my backpack down. Placing my computer on island, I put on my iTunes playlist and began helping the girls with the food.

We decided to make homemade fries, green beans, and then I decided to whip up a dessert. Sydney did the fries, Tori did the green beans, and well I did the slutty brownies: Oreos, cookie dough, and then the brownie part.

My favorite song came on and I started to sing along…

_"We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_

_'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race"_

The girls soon joined in and we were having a dance party while stirring, slicing, and sauteing.

_"When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_

_And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out_

_Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up_

_And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now_

_When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn"_

The song ended and another came on, they continued to cook but my brownies were in the oven so I decided to run upstairs and get a quick shower.

I left my computer for them to listen to, but plugged my phone into the dock so I could have some soothing music. Truth is I loved to sing in the shower, like any other teen I guess it was the most comfortable place. I made the quick decision to take a cold shower, even though it wasn't super hot out, my skin was still warm from being out in the sun all day. I hopped in and started my routine.

* * *

When I got out, I wrapped my robe around me learning from what happened yesterday, I didn't want any surprises. Walking into my closet, I debated on what to wear. I spent about 3 minutes just staring at all of my clothes before walking down to ask the girls. They were still in the kitchen, Sydney on the stool with my computer, and Tori on the counter reading something on her phone, most likely from Scott. I could tell she really liked him and personally I was afraid she would either get too invested or she would lead him on and he would end up getting hurt. But, for now I was just going to stay out of it.

"What are you guys wearing?" I asked causing them to look up from their electronics.

"Um, probably my maxi skirt and a crop top?" Sydney replied.

"Yeah something like that, I might wear a sundress with a sweater."

Thanks, I was about to wear jeans!" We all exchanged looks and then Sydney snorted a little.

I skipped up the stairs and back into my closet, going to the "fancy" section. Yes, I do sort my clothes. I picked up the newest addition to my closet, a green high-low skirt which I paired with a plain white shirt matched with a belt to connect the outfit. I also threw on my black leather cropped jacket, since it was starting to get chilly out and we were sitting on the deck. Before leaving my room I grabbed my phone off the dock and put back on necklace. I decided to leave my hair and makeup natural, mostly because of time restraints.

Walking down the stairs I was met with beautiful smells and handsome looking men. I guessed they let themselves in considering no other girls were down there. I spotted Austin trying to get a taste of my brownies that Tori took out before going up to get changed. I walked over and made the shh face to the other guys who were holding back laughs.

I got really close to his ear and whispered " Look good, don't they?"

He jumped up from reaction and ended up knocking me back into the counter, I was laughing to hard to even realize my elbow was scraped and bleeding. But Austin noticed it.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok? I'm so sorry, you scared me" His words slurred together as he rushed to get a wet paper towel.

"I'm (hahaha) I'm (hahahahaha) fine" I couldn't speak, it hurt to much from laughing so hard. I loved scaring people, in a funny way of course.

"Here let me help you" He placed the paper towel on my elbow and applied pressure, holding it there for a few seconds. He looked up from my elbow and asked "How's that?"

It was great, I loved how he cared so much over a little cut that didn't even need a band-aid. I smiled back then slid from his reach wrapping foil over the brownies so no one would touch them, especially Austin.

After the girls came down all primped and pretty, we took charge and started doing all the final touches on the food, the boys went to heat up the fish on the grill. It would only take a few minutes, Austin and Tony walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"Well I have to admit three lovely ladies is great, but three lovely ladies in the kitchen? Even better!" Tony joked.

Sydney shot him a playful smirk-glare. Causing him to get up and hug her from behind, then pick her up and throw her onto the couch. Some words and giggles were exchanged between the two, but the looks Tori and I shared were filled with real confusion. I walked over to Austin who was on his phone. I caught a glimpse of the text, he was texting his mom, so cute!

"Hey, what's going on over there?" I motioned over to the two love-birds on the couch.

He swung around in his chair. "I have no idea, but it's cute." He simply said.

I look down at him gawking at the two, I could see that he envied them, but so did I, so I didn't say anything in return.

"DINNER!" Scott yelled from the back door, causing me and Austin to break from our daze. He jumped up walking out to the table, I followed but grabbed the lemonade and iced tea before exiting the house.

I placed it in the middle of the table and took my seat next to Tori and Austin who was sitting at the head of the table. Just as Austin was about to dig in, I smacked his hand away.

"Ow, what was that for?" He exclaimed.

"We have to say grace!" I shot back. "Why don't you do it?"

He looked at me like he had never heard of this before, "O-ok. God, thank you for this amazing meal you have blessed us with" He paused as if thinking "oh and thank you for allowing me to meet these wonderful people, and Ally she can be pretty cool too sometimes." he opened his eyes and glanced over to me with a smirk then finished with "Please continue to watch over us and take care" he looked up, pulled a cross necklace out of his shirt, kissed it then tucked it back in place.

With that we all started to pile the food on our plates and shovel it into our mouths. I know it sounds barbaric but it's true we were hungry. There wasn't much talk at the table since we were all too busy eating.

Finally when everyone was done, I stood up to take the dishes to the sink and grab my brownies. Austin got up and offered to help, we walked into the kitchen and I rinsed off the dishes so they could soak a little. I asked him to grab the ice cream, but he didn't move. I turned around to find him just standing there staring at me.

"Hello? Earth to Austin!" I slightly shouted.

He shook himself out of his daze, "Sorry, it's- You look really nice tonight." he trailed off blushing slightly.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, "Thanks, you do too." I said turning away to avoid the urge to tackle him right then and there. In fact he looked very dapper tonight, he was wearing v-neck white t-shirt, Khakis, and a pair of Sperrys. He had the exact sense of style I loved, gosh why did he have to make it so hard to be "just friends". He grabbed the ice cream from the freezer finally, walking back over he started to scoop it into bowls and then I put a brownie on top. The last bowl our hands touched and a shot ran up my arm. He looked up from the counter and his eyes landed on mine. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, like there was a tornado going on there. I quickly scooped up all the bowls I could and escaped my feelings, not before looking back to see his face of disappointment. It killed me, but it wasn't worth the risk.

After dessert, Sydney and Tony went for a walk on the beach. Tori asked Scott to help her with her shower because it was making a funny sound and not all the water was coming out. Which left me and Austin alone to do the dishes.

I usually looked forward to spending time with him, but now I knew he was going to want to talk and truth was I didn't feel like pouring my heart out right now, so my plan was to just practice my silent treatment, even though I knew it might hurt him now, he would thank me later.

"Hey, can we talk?" he walked over to the sink.

I didn't move.

"Please?" he grabbed my hand from the dishcloth that I was folding and gently led me over to the table. He sat, I stood. "Please sit. I don't bite, I swear."

I decided to sit, since his puppy dog eyes were killing me.

"I know you have gone through a lot in life from what I hear, which must make your really wise or something right Plus I mean you're a girl, so you know what other girls like, right?" He questioned.

I just simply nodded my head.

"So, I ask you, what should I do to impress a girl who doesn't want to be impressed?"

Personally, I was taken back from the question, knocked down a few pegs, shot in the heart. I was fighting back tears, this one question had taken my heart and tore it into a million pieces.

I sucked it up, "uh, um I guess I would catch her by surprise, plan something really sweet" I paused, was I really helping Austin sweep another girl off her feet?

"Do like a picnic or romantic drive-in movie, or just something she really enjoys, I guess" I shrugged and walked off to my room.

Plopping on the bed, I started to let it all out. I sobbed for what felt like seconds before falling asleep. I couldn't believe I was falling for a guy who was falling for someone else.

* * *

**Wow, this was a pretty long chapter! It took me a while to write, I wasn't happy with the it so I kept scrapping it. Hope y'all liked it! I'll update tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

I had been ignoring this big lump in my throat for the past few days. We didn't really do much together and Austin had almost avoided me entirely. Probably too busy with his new love interest. It was Saturday and today was Sydney's birthday! Today I had planned a huge day filled with shopping, eating, and most importantly laughs. She was finally 18! She was old for our grade, maybe the oldest. Her parents were a little upset when they found out she wouldn't be spending her birthday with them, but really they were coming down for the party! I couldn't wait, she was my best friend and this was probably going to be the last year we got to celebrate all together, who knows where we will be this time next year.

I walked into her room with a full pancake breakfast, she doesn't like eggs so next best thing!

"Happy Birthday! Hey! Old hag get up, its your birthday!" I shouted as I placed the food in front of her.

"Aww I have the best friends ever!" she said as Tori walked in smiling.

"Someones here to see you…" she smiled, sending me a smirk.

"Happy Birthday, Babe!" in walked Tony with a huge bear and flowers

Were they a thing now? Oh well Tori and I took the hint and left the room. Tori asked me if I had a plan for today to keep her away, I nodded and walked into my room. Plopping on my bed, Sydney walked in all happy but a little too happy.

"What's up?" I asked, a little worried.

"Well, you know how we were supposed to hang out all day today?" I nodded and she continued "Um, do you think we could take a rain check because Tony planned to take me to that island with all the horses and stuff and then have a beach picnic and-"  
I cut her off "That's fine, its your day, and we can hang out tonight!" I have to admit I was a little hurt but let it go because I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

She squealed and hugs me before running out to get ready. I walk out of my room hoping to catch Tony on his way out, which I do. I tell him the plan and he totally agrees to do my job for me, any other day I wouldn't mind someone taking the load of my hands but now I have nothing to do all day. I walk into Tori's room but she wasn't there, so I think next place she would be..kitchen. I glide down the stairs and into the kitchen, and what do I find? A note:

Ally,  
Headed out with Scott to help Nick prepare for the party! See you tonight! ILY!  
-Tori

Well, I guess I have no other choice, but to go for a run. Dang! This whole trip I have been avoiding it but hey I could use one to help clear my mind and sort my thoughts.

I run up to my room and change into a pair of running shorts and a cut-off t-shirt that sleeve holes showed my ribs and sports bra. I slipped on my nike free 5.0 sneakers that were teal and grey after I put on my black basketball socks. I searched my bag for my phone holder that went on my bicep while I ran, I finally found it in my gym bag that was in my car along with my running earbuds and orange flashers that I wore at night. I slid my phone into the pocket of the holder then strapped it on. Selecting my workout playlist, I popped in my earbuds and set my watch to track the distance. Walking up to the top of the driveway I saw Austin getting his newspaper, thats when I took off running, away from my problems, away from my feelings, away from Austin.

* * *

It had been an hour since I started my run, I ran down the street to the firehouse and park, then I ran on the beach past the house to help avoid seeing Austin again. Now, I was running home on the street, music blasting, world being shut out. I heard a car behind me so I moved over to the edge of the road. I felt it creeping closer but then I noticed it was driving parallel to me. I look over and none other than Austin is the one in the car. He rolls down the window and I take out one earbud.

"Can I help you?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"No, but I was hoping I could help you.."

I just give him a confused look, hinting for him to explain

"Want a lift back to the house?" He asks trying to drive straight and still maintain eye contact with me.

"No, that would defeat the purpose of me going for a run.." I said as if it was obvious.

"I know, but you have been running for a while..do you want some water at least?" he asks, concerned as usual.

I hold up the water bottle this nice woman offered me down the road a bit.

He nods then says "Well everyone is out today, so do you mind if I come hang out?"

I was torn, I wanted him to come over, but then again he would probably do something that would make me fall for him even more, and I didn't want to risk getting hurt. But, then again I didn't want to be rude, so I simply said "If you want. I will be home all day until like 4:30-5ish" and with that he pulled into his driveway, parked the car and sped up to run the last bit with me.

When we finally reached the house, he was gasping for water. This made me giggle, but I cut him a break and tossed him a water from the fridge.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower then be down, make yourself at home" He smiled and walked into the den to watch tv.  
I hopped up the steps and then into the shower, I had to make it quick so I didn't keep him waiting. Plus, I wanted to slim down the chances of him walking in on me. I got out and realized I had forgotten to bring in a towel, so naturally I scampered into my closet. Sadly, I didn't check to see if anyone else was in the room aka Austin. He yelped and turned around blubbering about how he did it again and he was trying to give me my phone since it was ringing. I found safety in my closet and threw on the first thing I found a white cropped top and some random pair of shorts. I opened the door to find Austin gone, thankful I returned to my closet to find something to really wear. I decided that since I would be changing in a few hours anyway I would just throw on my very cropped, cropped top that showed off my belly-button piercing and a pair of short soffe shorts. It was a revealing and uncomfortable but,I kinda wanted to tease Austin a bit as revenge for leading me on. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Austin was sitting at the table on his phone, he looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Wo- wha- Hey" He said dumbly

"Hi, want to watch a movie?" I asked not even looking up from my phone that I had pulled out to look "cool".

"Uh, yeah. I'll get it set up" He stumbled out of the room, eyes locked on me.

"Ok I'll make some popcorn!" I yelled to him, looks like my plan worked. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty but really he deserved it, I had wasted tears on him.

I poured the popcorn into a bowl, stopped by the hall closet to grab a blanket, then plopped down on the couch. He looked up from the DVD player that he had just hit play on.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"A classic. Dirty Dancing." He hoisted himself up onto the couch, this time taking his place right next to me.

"ugh, I've never even seen the ending of this we watch something else?" I whine.

"Wait you haven't seen the ending? No way we are watching it, all of it!" he responds, placing his arm around my shoulders.

I look up at him, he looks down at me, directly into my eyes. Our faces getting closer and closer together, eyes closing, breathing getting deep and heavy.

I turn my head, "So, how long is this? Because, we have to leave for Sydney's party around 4:30." I couldn't kiss him, I had to resist the urge, I had to protect my heart.

* * *

The movie was almost over and by now we were still next to each other on the couch but it felt like he was miles apart. I felt bad about rejecting him and by now I wished I let him finish the embrace. I missed his comfort and care, all I was receiving now was the cold shoulder. I couldn't believe I did it again, I pushed another person away. It was a miracle Sydney and Tori put up with me for this long. I couldn't stand sitting here anymore, I will definitely end up breaking down and uncontrollably crying.

I push myself up off the couch, but a hand pulls me back down, without even breaking his gaze at the TV.

"What was that for?" I ask, sincerely confused.

Still not looking at me, he simply says "You said you've never seen the ending, well I'm not letting you leave."

I sigh and continue to watch, through baby being put in the corner and people having the time of their lives, I watch. Becoming very envious of them, I was supposed to be having the time of my life, not sitting here on the verge of tears. The credits roll, and I hop up not wasting a second, I rush up to my room and just as I hit my bed the tears start to flow. I then decide to pray, God has always been here for me. Some people think I'm weird and say he doesn't exists, I think different and even if he doesn't exist at least he listens to me.

"Dear God, please help me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted it to turn out this way, I wish I was just normal. I wish I could just let someone in, why do I have to be this way. Please if you're up there guide me because I'm such a Idiot!" I cry into my folded hands then let myself fall into the pillow.

"You're not an Idiot." I hear a voice from behind me and my sobbing instantly stop.

I cough a little to clear my throat, pop up and walk into my bathroom to fix my face so I don't look so much like..death. I know, I know I shouldn't have ignored Austin but I just couldn't face him right now. Assuming he left, I walk back out.

I open my door and take one step out of the doorway, and I find myself instantly engulfed in strong, warm arms. At first, I fight it but then surrender and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I feel him kiss the top of my head, and this just makes me sob harder.

We sat there for a few seconds, before Austin picked my up and and took me over so we could lay on the bed. Then, after about 5 minutes, I spoke.

"Thank you, Thank you so much. I'm really sorry for shutting you out. I just don't want to get hurt or worse hurt someone else." I didn't lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I don't want you to feel pressured to do or say anything, you mean too much to me for me to lose you." He smirked.

I smiled, knowing I meant something to him, it made me feel wanted. I looked over at the clock, 4:00. I didn't want to move from this bed, with Austin. Knowing he knew that we had to get ready he started to shift, I just snuggled closer into him, pretending to be asleep. Hoping that would be enough to keep him down, but it wasn't. I could tell he didn't want to wake me, he slowly slid away and out the door.

Now that I was alone, I was forced to get ready. I wonder if that was Austin's plan all along?

* * *

**Ok, There it is Chapter 6! I haven't really been proofreading but I will probably go back and do it later. I'm also going to post some photos of the outfits in some chapters, I know really late but oh well! Thanks Y'all! FxFxR!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I am currently in the hospital and they finally let me have my computer! Please Enjoy!**

Chapter VII

I slid out of bed and moseyed on over to my closet, picking up the outfit that the girls helped put together yesterday. It was a black, figure-fitting dress. The sides were crochet panels that showed my skin and it fit my curves just right. I slipped on a pair of red stiletto heels that were bedazzled. Walking over to my jewelry I put on some blinged bangles and diamond earrings. I had on my usual Eiffel tower necklace on that my parents had gave me.

Looking in the full sized mirror, I admired myself. I worked hard to look this good, I wasn't naturally skinny like other girls, I had a struggle when I was younger with my weight but now I was healthy and happy!

DING DONG, DING DONG! The doorbell rang, it must be Austin. I quickly spruced up my hair. Then grabbed my clutch, my red leather jacket, and ran down to answer the door. I was right, there was Austin, all spoofed up in a polo shirt, black slacks, and dressy boat shoes. I opened the door and he swung around to greet me but had his breath taken away.

"Wow, you look ho- beautiful, you wow..when did you wake up?" He was stunned, and that boosted my confidence.

"Uh, right after you left. By the way, you don't look too bad yourself." I said as I turned on the porch light, and locked the door behind me. We walked to the car together and he jogged a little ahead to open my door and help me in. Then, he ran around got in and started the engine. Backing out of the driveway, he put on the radio. The ride there was mostly quiet, some singing here and there, followed by laughs. His hand was on the middle console, there was that urge again. I just wanted to be somebody's somebody, ya know? Is that so much to ask? I sighed as I was surprisingly tired. But, I knew I had to stick it out for Sydney. Speaking of that I decided to text her to see where she was.

ME: Hey. What's up?

SYDNEY: We are leaving the island now. Miss me?

ME: Of course! gtg ttyl!

I put my phone back into my clutch, just as we pulled into the beach club.

It was white and black on the outside with a huge sign on the roof that said The Rooftop Lounge. The building was lowered so that the roof was almost level with the beach. Tori texted me earlier to tell me that we should just walk up the spiral staircase that lead to the roof.

Austin got out and helped me down, which I appreciated considering my heels were my highest pair, and I struggled with them a little. We walked in-sync up to the roof, and walked into a winter wonderland! Sydney always wanted her birthday to be in the winter, she hated the summer. I have to hand it to Nick and Tori, they did a really good job. There was an ice sculpture, fake snow, a winter themed photo booth, and practically everything was white. It was honestly perfect for her, she was going to love it. I walked over to the gift table and placed my gift on it. Austin had went over to talk to Nick and Scott. I found Tori, she was wearing a purple sequins mini dress with black stilettos. She was talking to the DJ.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I ask her.

"Of course, is everything ok?" She looked at me worried.

"Yes- yes, but I think I like Austin...a lot." I say looking down and blushing.

"Oh my god! No way! I'm so glad, have you told him?"

"No, I'm gonna wait for him to make the first move, just to be sure!"

Just then Nick came over and said the guests were arriving. Tori and I nod then walk over to greet people and guide them to the appropriate places. We got a text from Tony saying they just pulled in. I grab the microphone and call everyone back to their seats and ask them to somewhat hide.I run back to my seat next to Austin and Tori. The lights dim and we can hear the footsteps. In walks Sydney and Tony, and we all scream "SURPRISE!" Her face was priceless, she was so happy and taken back from the beautiful winter and I run up to her and wrap her into a group bear hug, by now there were tears!

"Thank you guys, you guys truly are the best!" she exclaims.

"Aww, we love you too!" Tori says,I nod in agreement.

Suddenly,I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but do you mind if I steal away a certain someone for a little?" A voice from behind me says placing their chin on the top of my head. Not allowing my to see their face, but from the look on the girls faces it could only be one person.

"Of course not, we have all night!" Sydney says with a slight smirk, walking away from the group to greet some guests.

I exchange glances with Tori who is obviously more informed than Sydney since I haven't had time to tell her the news. Austin puts out his arm and I take a hold of it. We start walking towards the end of the patio, I slide off my heels and step onto the sand. We walk parallel to each other all the way to the edge of the water. As we meet the waters edge, he looks down at me hoping to meet my eyes, but I continue to watch the waves push in and pull out. I sighed..again and finally looked up to see his concerned eyes looking down at me.

Finally he spoke, "Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked, but I knew he was actually telling not asking.

Even though he wasn't specific, I could tell he wanted to know why I was so distant recently.

I looked down, tears welling up "I just don't want to get hurt again. I want something real, I want someone real. I just don't want to have my heart broken again." I turn away and face the sea, afraid that I might breakdown at the sight of Austin's concern.

"1. I want you to know I would, no I will never hurt you." he paused "and 2. I think that it would help me understand more if you told me what happened." He finished grabbing my hand and turning me back around.

"Look, I promise I will tell you, but not right now, its not the right time or place" I say looking up at him.

"Well just know I will be here, whenever you're ready." he says bringing me into a deep hug

I can feel the strength in his hug, the protectiveness. I look up, kiss him on the cheek, then run back to the party. I turn around to see him still standing by the water, just watching me as I walked away. I had finally got him wrapped around my little finger, but don't worry not too tightly.

* * *

**Another chapter down! Once again sorry for not updating sooner! FxFxR! Love! 3**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

I returned to the party, and searched for my friends. I found them on the dance floor. I ran over and instantly started to dance with them. It wasn't till a slow song came on, my mood dropped. Scott grabbed Tori, and Tony grabbed Sydney, I walked back over to the table and sat down. I was hoping Austin would have swooped in and saved the day as usual but he didn't, I mean it's not like he was supposed to or anything. I sat down, and let out yet another sigh when a hand extended in front of me. Thinking it was Austin, I twirled around but was instantly met with disappointment. It was Nick, he was being a quality friend, I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. We swayed slightly, keeping our distance.

"Don't get any ideas, I just wanted to make sure you weren't left out" He smirked, being his usual, slightly ignorant self.

"I know, thank you, for being a-"

"May I?" Austin cut in, he just appeared out of nowhere.

Nick, nods ,with slight relief, at him and walks away, and Austin steps into his place, but this time our bodies are touching. I wrapped my hands around his neck, his arms around my waist and no lower than that.

"What's wrong, you look surprised." He asks.

"It's just, I thought you would be dancing with that girl." I said, guessing that she would be here as most of the island was.

"Who?"He said, seeming honestly confused "What girl I mean" he continued.

"The one, that you asked me about, on how to woo her?" I said looking up into his eyes

He looked as if a light bulb went off "Oh, yeah. I don't think she likes me like that, soo" he trailed off.

The rest of the dance was nice, he even whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Well, actually only one, he said that without me he would have spent all summer inside the house playing video games and getting fat. That made me laugh, even though it wasn't quite a sweet nothing, it was close enough for me.

The song ended and everyone walked back to their seats, dinner was starting. I took my seat which was right next to Austin and Sydney ,who was in the middle. We were on a small platform higher than the other tables. The dinner was a choice between chicken or fish. I choose chicken because I wasn't a big fan of fish.

We ate dinner and then dessert. We had small entertaining conversations that included some funny memories from when we were younger, then it was time for my speech. It wasn't a big deal mostly me thanking people for coming and present Sydney with her gift from Tori and I. We had both pitched in to get her something big.

The DJ handed me the microphone and I tapped it to make sure it was on. Then I tapped my glass with my knife. "Hi, thank you all for coming out tonight to help us in celebrating Sydney's 18th birthday, it was well deserved. I remember when we were just little tikes running around on the playground, no we are running around an entire island. Sydney, Tori and I want to present you with our present." Tori handed her an envelope, and Sydney smiled at us saying the usual "oh you didn't have to" then ripped it open, she skimmed over the letter then pulled out three tickets. The entire crowd was on their chairs in suspense.

I handed her the microphone, "It's three tickets to Firefly, the music festival!" She had wanted to go for as long as I could remember. After regaining composure she continued "Thank you all for coming, and making my birthday one to remember." she finished, and guests got up and started to file out slowly over about an hour passed before everyone had left.

The caterers packed up all the extra food and the guys packed it into the car. We shoved the presents into Tony's car, he and Sydney went home, while we stayed back to make sure everything was taken care of.

I sat down at one of the tables, and put my head down, I was exhausted. Austin came over, and put his arm out "My lady"

I smiled a small smile, showing him I was tired. He took my hand and guided me to the car. Grabbing my shoes and jacket on the way out like a true gentleman. When we started to drive home, my eyes started to get heavier and heavier, this wasn't like my normal tiredness it was worse and consuming. I finally gave in and let them "rest".

* * *

I woke up in Austin's arms, he was carrying me up to my room. He opened the door, and placed me on the bed, then he went into my closet turning on the light. It was blinding, he grabbed what I guessed was pajamas. It was a pair of shorts and a tank top. I was sweating, but yet freezing at the same time and truthfully felt like complete crap. I felt something in my throat, and sprinted to the bathroom. This was a shock to me because I hadn't thrown up in at least 2 years. My stomach was contracting and expanding rapidly, it was so painful I started to cry in pain. After I had nothing left to throw up, I fell over and curled up in pain. Austin ran in, pure fear in his face from what I could see through my tears.

He knelt next to me, "uh, um" he said frantically "What can I do? What do you want me to do?"

I couldn't even speak it was so painful, I felt like my intestines were wrapping and tangling up inside me, followed by them being ripped out and shoved back in. I just sobbed, finally it settled a little and I was able to sit up. Austin had just sat there and rubbed my head. He looked worried when I sat up finally.

He looked me over then quietly said "Lets get you out of that dress and into bed. You need rest, and lots of fluid." I nodded and he helped me up, I sat down on the bed.

He walked out to get some water and Gatorade from downstairs. While he was gone, I slipped out of my dress and into the clothes he had gotten me from my closet. I slid under the comforters, and tried to rest. I heard him enter and place the drinks on my nightstand. He kissed my hair, then pulled back up to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Ple- Please don't leave me" I stuttered before ending with a cough.

He chuckled a little bit under his breath, "I wasn't leaving, I planned to sleep on the floor, so that if you needed me I was nearby." He said in his sweetest voice possible.

I nodded at the new information but continued "No, I mean. Will you stay here, and hold me?" I said, voice breaking a little.

"Of course, he walked around the bed, and climbed in. I am instantly brought into his comforting embrace. Just this alone made me feel better. I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Austin! Austin! AUSTIN! They're getting closer, they're going to get us." I screamed, he instantly woke up, turned on the light, and looked around confused.  
Then he felt my forehead. Realizing that my fever was breaking, and I was hallucinating he pulled me in and held me tight. He whispered into my ear that everything was going to be ok, that he was here now to protect me and he wasn't going anywhere. This made me feel better, and he had calmed my breathing rate down along with my heart rate. After about an hour he had managed to get me to fall back asleep.

* * *

Waking up I felt better, still a little run down but better. I slept the rest of the night, waking up only a few times because of Austin's pacing. He didn't get much sleep, he was too paranoid. He was finally sleeping now, so I decided to slip away and go downstairs for some toast. Everyone was sitting around the table talking, when the spotted me it immediately stopped. I ignored it and continued to the kitchen to make my toast.

Sydney walked in, she put her hand on my forehead, I swat it away. "What the hell?"

"I was just seeing if you still had a fever, I heard you screaming last night. Ran in to check on you," She paused "but then noticed someone beat me to it.." she trailed off smirking a little.

I brushed it off still not feeling up to talking, plus it wasn't like we did anything wrong.

"So is he still here? Are you guys an item now? Where is he, showering? Or-"

I cut her off, "NO!" I strained my voice "I was sick and he stayed to watch over me. Like, a good friend. And that's all he is, nothing more." I spat at her, annoyed. She was supposed to be my understanding, best friend. NOT an interrogator.

"Then, where is he?" she asked.

"Sleeping, he was up all night. Why are you questioning me? I thought you were my best friend? Aren't you supposed to understand?" I ask, I was actually getting really upset with her.

"I'm sorry, but Tori filled me in and I want you to be happy again, I mean after John-"

"Stop, don't bring him up." I brought her in close so the others couldn't hear, I knew they were listening. "I like Austin a lot, but right now being his friend is enough for me. I don't want to rush things like I always do. I want to let the relationship to mature first, get it right, ya know?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy, you know that. You worked so hard to be perfect for- nevermind. I'm excited to see you have someone again, someone to bring back the happiness we never could." She brought me into a hug and then we walked back into the kitchen.

I grabbed my toast and walked into the den to watch sunday morning cartoons.

I sat there through about 3 or 4 cartoons until I heard someone moving above me, Austin. I turn down the cartoons to listen, I hear him jump out of bed and stumble around the room a second before tumbling down the stairs. It doesn't hit me until I hear him speaking, no more like raise his voice to everyone in the kitchen. I was about to get up, but decide against it and listen to him instead. Was that terrible of me?

"Where is she? Is she ok?" he says quick and concerned.

Next I hear Scott, "Yeah shes in the den, shes-" he stops since Austin had already walked away.

I quickly laid down my head and closed my eyes just in time. All I heard was him letting out the breath he was holding in, slightly panting after. He turned off the TV and placed a blanket over my motionless body. Then he walked out, but not before placing a reassuring kiss on top my head. It made me melt inside, he cared about me. He was honestly worried about my health and wanted to make it better. I knew that he was really something, something I couldn't lose.

I ended up actually falling asleep, letting my body take over and heal me, I needed to get better. Firefly was coming up and there was no way I was missing that for the world!

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. It's just I'm having really bad writers block and needed inspiration. But, anyway here it is and I hope you liked it. Please leave some suggestions for the next chapter! Love Ya'll!**


	10. Chapter XI

Chapter IX

**Thank you to all of my new followers and favoriters and Reviewers! You guys make me want to write! So no more delay, here it is!**

* * *

I wake up to someone slightly shaking me. I turn over expecting Austin, but it was Tori. I was a little disappointed but she had soup so it wasn't totally bad. I looked over to the clock, 4:30. Wow, I had slept all day. I felt a lot better though. I woke up a few times throughout the day, Austin was here and we watched some old movies. This time though he wasn't here, at all. I got up to look for him nonchalantly so that Tori and Sydney didn't get suspicious.

"Uh..Where'd Austin go?" I ask trying to be cool about it.

"Don't worry sleeping beauty, he just went home to get cleaned up and change." Scott joked

"Going through separation anxiety already?" Sydney asked, trying to bug me i'm guessing.

"Psht, no I was just wondering, since you're all here." I said going into the fridge to get some water.

Tony walked in from the bathroom, "Oh Austin texted me, he said she had a date with some girl he met at the party."

I almost spat out my water, "What?" I shot back.

"I'm just kidding, He said he was going to be over soon, gosh you look like you had a heart attack." He said walking away laughing.

"Whatever, I didn't- I don't care." I say just to make myself feel better. I felt gross, so I went upstairs to get a quick shower before Austin returned from his, and to help clear my sinuses with the steam.

* * *

I walked into my closet, throwing on a sports bra and panties I looked for something comfy to wear. Unlike I, who was living my own personal winter, everyone else was in summer so the AC was on full blast. I decided on a t-shirt, black leggings, and a pair of long, wool socks. Walking back into the bathroom, I took some medicine to help with all of my flu-like symptoms then put my hair into a semi-messy ballerina bun. I decided I really didn't need makeup but put a little concealer on my imperfections, as I called them. Plus it gave me a little more color so I didn't look like a complete ghost.

I was done, and still no sign of Austin, I began to worry. Maybe he did have a date and the guys just wanted to spare my feelings? But, its not like we were dating, he has the right to go out and enjoy himself.

I walked towards my door, and just as I was about to open the door, it hit me in the face. Sending me stumbling back into my bed. I yelped in pain, but luckily it was just a stubbed toe. In walks a blubbering Austin, frazzled. I stood up and tried to walk it off. Meanwhile, he was going on about how he's so sorry, he didn't mean it, it was an accident, he thought I was sleeping. I was only half listening, trying to concentrate on relaxing my throbbing toe.

"It's fine. It was an accident, no big deal." I shout over his continuous apologies, after the throbbing went down.

"Is it broken?" he asks, extremely frazzled at this point

"No, not at all. I probably just jammed it" I said walking into my bathroom to wrap it up. It was bleeding a little, but nothing to fret over.

"You mean I jammed it" he corrected me, emphasizing on the "I".

"Austin, it's not your fault, it was an accident. I'm fine. Please stop treating me like I'm made of glass or something!" I slightly shout, I didn't mean to but I sounded a little annoyed at this point.

"I'm sorry, its just I'm afraid that I'm going to do something that will make you hate me, I just don't- can't lose you." I said, looking down, as if in shame.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. If anything, you'd be the one running away from me." I say with a slight chuckle.

He looked up, taking my face in his hands "I will never run away from you" he stopped, then continued less serious "Even if you had some freaky zombie virus I would find a way to deal with you, slaying you wouldn't be an option!" He let out a small laugh.

I smile at the thought and break away, "Come on, lets go."

"Where?" he asks

"The beach" I answer walking out of the room.

A hand grabs me back, "Wait, you're still sick. You should be resting"

"You're right I should be resting." I pause. "But, I'm not. Now, I'm going to the beach, you coming or not?" I say with a slight smirk.

"Well, I guess I should just in case. But, don't take that as me encouraging this behavior while sick."

* * *

**Ok so another thank you to ya'll who have been reading, it just makes me happy and I'm glad you like it! Thank you for all of your suggestions. I hope to use them all at some point in the story so if I didn't use them yet, you'll just have to wait and see! Till next time! XOXOX**


	11. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

**Ok so since last chapter was super short and I'm in the giving mood, I have a present for ya'll! Another CHAPTER! No need to thank me, just read and enjoy! :)**

Not much happened at the beach, we kinda just walked and talked. Ya know, got to know each other more. No distractions or interruptions. It was nice, until it got dark and the sandcrabs came out along with the sand flies. He walked me home, then continued to his house. It was almost a date, minus the goodnight kiss I longed for. But anyway, after that I went up and slept.

It's now 4 am and I can't sleep. I decided to get a glass of water, walking down the stairs, I heard rustling in the fridge. Must be one of the girls, nope it was Scott.

"Hey" I simply say.

"You too?" he says back, handing me a water bottle.

"I don't know, lately the only time I sleep totally through the night is.." I trail off not wanting to admit the truth.

"When you're with Austin?" He say blunt. I nod my head slowly and take a sip of my water. "Yeah, I know the feeling"

I look at him with a confused look. Almost asking for further explanation, I mean he was here, with Tori.

"Tori's mad at me, it was a stupid fight over the future of us. Nothing to lose sleep over, but here I am."

"Hey, I know Tori and she doesn't hold a grudge for long. She'll come around." I say offering my long knowledge of living with Tori all these years.

"Thanks, and for Austin he likes you a lot, I can see it in his eyes. I don't think I have ever seen him that happy, ever. Especially with any of his exes, they never brought that, that sparkle to his eye that you do. If I was to place a bet, not that we did or anything I would say he would be making a move within the next few days. I mean unless he already did…" He trailed off, trying to get information out of me.

" Nothing yet, but between you and me, I hope he does soon. I'm not very patient with these things. But, please don't say anything, I want him to make the decision on his own. Ya know, so it's real."

"Of course, you have my word." He says holding up his right hand, left on his heart.

"I don't know what that is but where I'm from we pinky-promise." I say, extending my pinky

He lets out a small laugh, takes it and then he gets a text from Tori telling him to come back to bed. We say goodnight and go our separate ways. Him, to Tori's room and me, the couch. I sit down and pop in Dirty Dancing, then snuggle up to watch, I remember making it through about half before falling asleep.

I ended up waking back up at 7:00. Since no one was up, I was hit with reality again. I needed to run, I hadn't been keeping up with it and believe me I could feel it, I mean I'm sure puking my guts out two days ago helped but that isn't healthy. I was already in a workout outfit, before we went to the beach last night I had changed my regular leggings into cropped. I just had to slip on my sneakers and grab my gear off the table in the mudroom. I exited out the garage, and ran down the street, my usual route. Little did I know Austin had just walked in the front door (we had a key under the mat) bearing breakfast, since he knew I always get up early.

* * *

I walked into the mudroom, gasping for air. I had run for almost 2 hours. Walking into the kitchen, I was looking down at my phone, walking over to the fridge. It wasn't till I looked up to open my water, I noticed everyone standing around. Tori and Sydney looked annoyed, Scott was almost laughing until Tori noticed and smacked his arm, and Tony was paying attention to the TV behind me. Austin he looked like was just scared and pale, very pale, almost like he saw a ghost or something.

"Heyyy?" I said holding out the "y", and trying not to seem fazed by the glares I received. I walked over and put my phone on the charger.

"Hey? HEY? Are you kidding me? You go and disappear for 2 ,maybe more, hours and then act like nothing happened." Sydney started pacing.

"Yeah, I mean you could have died! Then you don't answer our texts or calls?" Tori spat, furious.

I was honestly taken back, why were they freaking out. I slightly ignored them and checked my phone. I had forgot that I turned my phone on airplane mode. 23 missed calls, 45 new messages.

I finally spoke "Ok I'm sorry I put my phone on airplane mode, that's my fault, but last time I checked I am a 17 year old individual, who is capable of making her own decisions. I will admit it was wrong of me to "ignore" your calls and texts, but the fact that you are all here attacking me because I went for a run, that, that right there alone is disrespectful and childish. Grow up." I paused looking at Austin, he looked so, so disappointed. "Austin, say something." I beg.

"I just can't believe you would scare us like that, I mean you should have left a note or texted someone. Like just two days ago you were on the ground paralyzed in pain, now your running by yourself? I mean how are you so calm? You know that I already worry about you, then you go and pull this, this stunt?" At this point, he isn't even looking at me

I take a breath then start "Stunt? How dare you accuse me of purposely causing you all pain. No! And yes I was really sick but I know my own body and I know what I can and can't physically do. Oh and don't pull the worrying card on me. I told you to stop worrying, I mean you're acting ridiculous! Your being idiotic and- and you spend more time worrying about me then you do having fun and enjoying my company. Maybe you should have taken your head out of your ass and noticed what was right in front of you this whole time!" And with that I walked out leaving my phone and all the drama behind.

I was furious, and needed to blow off some steam, how could they gang up on me like that? And Austin, he was supposed to be on my side not against me. It's not like I was gone for days, I wasn't even gone for 2 hours and they act like I was kidnapped, but don't forget that I planned it. Ugh, I mean they're not my parents. I kept running until I finally hit the dead end, end of the line. I was almost have tempted to keep running into the ocean, but I didn't, I ran all the way to the highest point on the island that Austin and I found a few days ago. When I walked up I saw him, standing there. How did he know? Maybe he didn't, maybe he just came here to think too. I walk up, but then realize I'm not ready to talk yet, so I turn around hoping he didn't see me. But of course, he did.

"Hey, you can stay. I'll leave." he says walking towards me.

I turn around and face him, almost at a lost for words "What?" That's all I could get out

"I understand you want to think, blow off some steam, whatever you girls do when you're mad." He says starting to walk away, "but please, just don't jump off the cliff, it's not as deep as it looks."

"Wait!" I say running after him. He turned around and I practically threw myself at him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, since I couldn't really reach his neck. I held on for dear life, not wanting him to leave me alone. I needed him, I needed his comfort. But, he gently removed me from him and walked away.

"Austin?" I called after him, voice cracking, tears forming

He stopped, I thought he was going to come back, but he didn't. He looked back, and I could see the pain in his face.

"Please?" I said, pausing to keep myself from breaking down, "You promised, you said you- you would never run away from me.." I screamed hoping this would bring him back to me, like in the movies we had watched.

But this wasn't a movie, this was real life. He turned around facing me, his face rock hard and emotionless "I'm not running" Then he continued to walk away from me.

That was the last straw, the straw that broke the camels back. I just collapsed onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

It wasn't until I heard someone running up to me, looking up and wiping away my tears to see if it was Austin, but of course it wasn't. It was Tori and Sydney, I was actually thankful to see them.

"Oh my god, come here." Sydney exclaimed. They helped me up and we walked over to a nearby boulder to sit.

"We saw Austin walking home, he was really upset. What happened?"

But before I could answer Tori cut in "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I mean not physically. I came here to clear my mind, and I guess he had the same idea. When he saw me he couldn't leave fast enough, words were exchanged, and even after seeing me cry, he still walked away. Emotionless, the entire time." I said.

I was still hurting a lot but it was hidden by the anger I had towards him. "All those things he said and did, it was all an act. He never cared about me, it's not possible."

Tori started "Well, maybe there's more to the story, I-"

I cut in "No, I never want to speak to him again." I looked out at the horizon. The girls looked bummed "But, don't worry we can still have our summer of fun, hey we have firefly in 6 days!" I smiled a sad smile, trying to lighten their moods.

They put on smiles, knowing they had to play along, for me.

We headed home.

* * *

The guys, minus Austin, were waiting on the porch chairs. They spotted me and I gave them a weak smile, but they could see right through it though.

"What the hell, Ally are you ok? Austin didn't hurt you, right?" They both looked at me concerned.

I was confused, had they not talked to Austin? "Uh, no. Didn't you guys talk-"

"We tried but he just grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and left. We tried to stop him but he just pushed past us. He looked so upset, he mumbled something like it's my fault or like I have to make it right. We couldn't stop him." They looked at me for an answer

"Well, basically he left me in the dust..literally." I said walking into the house and running up to my room. I stripped down and changed into pajamas. I then crawled under my blankets and from there I can't remember honestly.

They say people's minds tend to erase all recollections of tragic memories but this one, this one was embed in my mind. Forever.

* * *

**So there it is the additional chapter of the night, hope you liked it! Happy holidays! XOXOX**


	12. CHANGE UP!

**Ok so this is not a new chapter and you might have noticed that there's a chapter missing, well I didn't like the chapter at ALL. So, I have decided to rewrite it and begin.. NAMING THE CHAPTERS! mostly because this number system is getting confusing.**

**SO basically I'm asking you all to erase that chapter from your mind! Please don't get mad, get glad! It for the best, I needed to switch things up a bit. I was just struggling with it too much. So, please keep an open mind and stay with me!**

**I will be updating soon! XOXOX**


	13. Stronger Than the Storm

**So here is the first chapter of my new style. It is different and it is NAMED! So enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 12 hours since the blow up, 12 hours since I had eaten anything or spoken to anyone. I hadn't left my bed except a few times to use the bathroom, oh and when I threw up two times. I no longer had anything in my stomach, and still I wasn't even the least bit hungry. I had no tears left to cry, you would have thought I went through some sort of tragedy. But, hey to me this was a tragedy. This whole summer I was living in a fairytale land, head in the clouds. Well, the storm was bound to hit eventually. It had come full force and forced me pull my head out of the clouds and run for cover.

I heard a knocking at me door, but they walked in before I could answer. Tori walked in and placed some soup on my night stand, next to the old bowl that I still hadn't touched. She pulled me till I was sitting up in the bed. I just kept looking down, at the same spot on my blanket

"Hey, come on you have to eat something, this isn't healthy." She said motioning to the soup

I just shook my head, I knew that anything I put in my stomach would be coming back up within a few minutes.

"I know it's hard, but you can't stay like this forever. I can't imagine how much pain you must be in But, please at least talk to me?"

"How could he do this to me?" I spoke, voice raspy and almost silently.

"I don't know, he's just a jerk. But, you can't live like this. You shouldn't let this devastate your summer!"

I broke down, a single tear ran down my face. That was my last tear. I had no more left, I was dry. My sorrow suddenly changed to rage. I was pissed, how could Austin do that to me? Didn't he care about me, was it all a lie. Was all this a joke to him?

I got up off the bed and looked at the time. I was 6 oclock. I made the most spontaneous decision of my life.

"Get dressed, we are going out! Oh and tell Sydney too!" I said, turning around to meet her confused look.

"Wha-what? But" She got up and walked over to me "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to get over him and this is the only way I know how. Now go, get ready!"

I walked over to my desk and placed my phone on the dock, hitting my "get ready" playlist. The first song that came on was let her go by passenger. It was one of my top favorite songs. I went into my closet and picked out an outfit. It was comfy but a little edgy. It was thin white tshirt, pair of high-waisted jean shorts, and a native print oversized sweater that had an open front. I slipped on my worn white high tops and grabbed a handful of random mismatch bracelets. Walking into the bathroom, I let my hair out of the twisty braid it was in. I fixed it with my hands, then placed my lace headband into my hair.

I walked into my room, and grabbed my phone off the dock. I glanced down to see that all of the voicemails and messages were still there. I quickly deleted them all, except one. It was from Austin, but it wasn't the same time as all the others. It was from last night at 11:00. I hit the listen button and held the phone up to my ear. His voice came on the phone, but it wasn't his normal tone of voice. I could hear the pain and regret.

"I'm so sorry."

That's all he said, that was it. That was the sentence that brought me to my knees, I strived for more and longed for his warm embrace. I will never get over this, no matter how hard I try. My feelings for him will never fade or go away. But, for the girls I had to put on a smile. Just until I dealt with the whole situation.

All I knew at this point was that I was, in fact, stronger than this storm.

* * *

**Please make sure to check out my photo album it has all of the outfit pictures in it! The link is on my profile! just copy and paste it into the bar and hit GO! Thanks as always! XOXOX**


	14. Numb

I walked into the kitchen, to see the girls all ready. Sydney was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, a black tanktop, and black flipflops. Tori had on a plain black long sleeve shirt, a pair of short jean shorts, a black and white rose print scarf, and black flipflops. It looked like they were going to a funeral.

"What's with all the black?" I said, reaching for a glass out of the cabinet.

"Well, we thought it was appropriate"

"Why, because my soul died?" I said, emotionless and cold

"No, because it's gloomy out" They looked at me confused and worried.

And I didn't blame them, despite my plastered smile I was being a huge debby-downer. Austin had walked out with my spirit and all that came with it. I knew that I had to find a new source of happiness, I shouldn't have to rely on him to bring me that. I needed to become independent, just like I was before my epic freefall of love.

I was pulled out of thought by Tori's phone ringer. I looked over to see her face light up, then instantly sink. She started to think, I could tell by the expression on her face. I glanced at the text, it was from Scott. He wanted to meet up, and the only reason she didn't want to instantly respond yes was because of me.

"You can say yes, ya know" I spoke up

"Oh no it's only scott and tony so it's not a big deal"

"No, I want you guys to go. I'll drive you, I think I might go visit my Aunt Suzie across the Island anyway!" I said, I just totally made that up. Sure she had a place down here but I had no idea if she was down or not.

"Are you sure? We don't want-"

I cut off Sydney "Yes, now tell them we are on our way."

They nodded, unsure of the situation at hand. But, I did not want to be the reason their summer sucked. I wasn't going to hold them back from their knight and shining armors just because mine fell through.

We piled into my Jeep and pulled down the road to the guys house. Tori said that they wanted us to come in for a sec, I was a little hesitant to the offer but took it thinking that Austin would either be in his room or not home. So, we jumped out of the car and walked up the steps to their front door. Tori knocked and Scott screamed to come in.

We walked in and I was hit with the smell of burning food. We followed the smell into the kitchen, where we found a frazzled Scott and confused Tony.

"We were just trying to make you all dinner, and this happened." Tony looked down at the burnt homemade pizzas.

Us girls looked at each other and laughed a little under our breaths. It was cute, but kinda sad at the same time.

"Aww, thanks guys!" I walked over and gave them both a huge hug. Which was more for me then for them.

"Ally, you look well great. I mean-" I stopped Scott and shook my head.

He took the hint and continued "Well, how about we all go out for some pizza? My treat!"

We all nodded, then he pulled me aside. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I can't let this devastate my summer." He gave me a look of disbelief and I gave in. "Fine, no I'm not but I'm trying to be, for the girls"

"If you ever need to talk, just ask. Me and Tony are here for you as much as we have tried to be with Austin." He paused

"Wait, what do you mean tried?"

"Well, after about an hour of yelling and throwing stuff he went in his room and hasn't come out since. He won't let anyone in either. We have been leaving food and drinks at his door and come back to empty dishes, so that's a good sign, I guess."

I just simply nodded, I could just imagine what he felt. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and Scott pulled me into a tight, friendly hug. It wasn't like Austins though. His would instantly comfort me and make me forget about everything and make me feel, well safe. Scott's was good too but it was nothing compared to Austin's, but I would never tell him that so I just put on a smile. I heard Tony scream for Scott to come quick. So we both rushed back into the kitchen and I instantly deflated at the sight.

I was completely numb.

* * *

**Ok so there's the new 2 chapters to replace the old one. Yep, I decided to wait a little longer for the "magic"! :) Let me know how you liked it! **


	15. Revelations

Revelations

I felt like the air had been knocked out of me, like I had been hit by a truck. I couldn't breathe or move. I just sat there with this blank stare, staring right at him. I felt my stomach churn, instantly wanting to die right there. I felt Scotts hand on my back and he lead me out to the living room. The girls closely following, I sat on the couch. I started to freak out as it all settled in.

"I'm so sorry Ally, I didn't think he would come out of his room for another 2 days!" Scott said, pacing back and forth.

Tori comforted him, while Sydney took care of my panic. She brought me into a hug and suggested we leave. I nodded, not ready to face him yet. We started to walk out, Sydney left my side to go get Tony from the kitchen. I waited by the door for her, but could hear her voice from the other room. It filled my ears, the words piercing my mind.

"How could you do that to her? I agree what she did was wrong, but for you to just leave her alone and hurt like that? She could have gotten hurt or worse she could have killed herself!" Her words made me flinch at the thought. "You are immature and a complete dick. I just want to kill you right now, but I know Ally would probably never talk to me again. I don't know why, but you're lucky this time. I curse the day you were born!"

She stopped and I heard Tony say something about leaving. But then Austin's voice picked up, hitching a little but then clearing out.

"I know, I suck."

She cut him off, "Suck is quite the understatement"

"Look, can you just tell her I'm sorry and that I hate myself for leaving her there? And tell her that I want to, to talk about it and about...us."

I heard Sydney mumble something then she met me at the door and we left. She didn't know that I heard everything and she didn't tell me about what he said but then again I didn't say anything either. We drove in silence, when we got to the pizza place everyone got out. Everyone that is except me. Tony came to my window, being the only one who noticed.

"Hey just tell them I had to go see my Aunt. I don't really feel up to pizza anymore." I said, hoping he would buy it.

Which he did, he nodded then ran to catch up with the group who had turned around waiting for us. I quickly pulled out before they could protest.

I drove all the way across the island to my Aunts house, I wasn't lying she really does have a place down here. I pulled into the driveway and the house was completely dark. No one home. I got out and walked up to the back door. Luckily for me she gave me a spare key before I left.

I walked into the back den and breathed in the smell of artificial beach scents and leather furniture. I flicked the lights revealing the professionally decorated beach house. I heard someone talking, but it wasn't like a real person. Almost like a recording, then it hit me. Her alarm system, I ran over and pulled out my phone searching for the text with the code. I quickly punched it in and sat there for a second to insure it was off. After feeling confident that I had deactivated it, I walked into the kitchen.

Looking in the fridge and the pantry for food, I came up with some crackers and a bottle of water. I searched the junk drawer for some take out menus. I found a bunch of pizza, some hoagie places and one chinese take out. I decided on the chinese, I called up and order some food. I walked into the living room that was like attached to the kitchen and plugged in the TV before plopping down on the couch. My phone buzzed next to me and my Uncle Bill's name came up. I slid my thumb across the screen and raised my phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ally are you at the beach house?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. I texted Aunt Suzie but she didn't answer and she gave me a key so-"

He cut me off "That's fine, I just wanted to check. Ya know, just in case. I have to run but I will talk to you later sweetie. Don't have too much fun. Love ya."

"Love you too!"

I hung up and glanced at my phone remembering what Austin had said. I stared at the blank text to him for 5 minutes before rustling up the courage to text him.

Me: Hey, um do you maybe want to hang out or something and like talk about um stuff?

My finger hit send like it had many times before. I didn't even think twice or reread the text. I quickly regretted it, until the little bubble popped up saying he was typing.

Austin: Yes. Where? When?

I smiled at my phone before answering.

Me: Um, meet me at 12 Ocean Ave. like nowish?

Austin: Ok see ya soon!

I locked my phone and was glad that I ordered a boatload of food, I mean I was planning on making up for lost time but I was ok with sharing.

Within 10 minutes there was a knock at the door, I thought it was Austin but then realized it was most likely the food. I grabbed my wallet, paid the man and took the food into living room. I set it all out on the table and just waited.

* * *

I waited for another 5 minutes then began to eat, and the thoughts of him not coming rushed through my head. Another 15 minutes passed, for a total of 30 minutes. It only took me about 15 to get here in total from home.

* * *

Another 20 minutes gone, 50 minutes since he texted me. I was beginning to wonder what exactly his definition of soon was.

I began to feel my spirits lower when someone knocked on the door. I jumped up and practically ran to it. I flung open the door and was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"You're a hard girl to find you know that?" He said nervously, but trying to be cool about it.

"Sorry." Wow real smooth Ally. "Uh, come in"

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I ordered some food, help yourself."

He took one of the cartons of rice, adding some soy sauce and chicken. I had my lo mein and we both started to eat in silence. Until, I spoke up.

"Um, so about yesterday.." I trailed off, hoping he would pick up.

He put down his rice and then looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, I will never forgive myself for leaving you there. I was a complete jerk and you have every right to hate me but please there's nothing I want more than to stay your friend." He was now looking down at his hands.

Did he just say he wanted to be friends, and that's it? I thought he liked me more than that, I mean all of the things he did. Maybe since I hadn't opened up, well that was going to change. No more shutting people out.

It was time for some revelations.

* * *

**Hope all of you had a good holiday, 5 days till new year! How exciting! I hope to update later today, since the next few weeks are going to be CRAZY! Thank you all for sticking in there with the inconsistent updates! XOXOX**


	16. Enough to Break

I looked up into his eyes, looking for some sort of comfort, but all I found was pain, anger and worry. I had just got done telling Austin everything, from the start of last summer till now, my life story. But, you have no idea what that means at all. So, I shall explain.

**(Flashback/Storytime!)**

I was 17, and completely reckless. Me and the girls were down the beach, like any other summer. But, unlike this year at least one of our parents were there to supervise. But, don't think that stopped us. We would say we were going to "watch the sunset or rise" or some lame excuse when really we were just going to parties or meet up with guys. So, back to the point, I was having the time of my life. We were partying and drinking almost every night. I was hooking up with random guys too. I'm not proud of it, but hey it still happened and I'm not going to deny it. I learned from my mistakes.

So, one night, about 2 weeks in, we were at this huge party and I accidentally spilled my drink on this guy and one thing led to another and we ended up hooking up, then exchanging numbers. Fast forward a few days and we run into each other on the boardwalk. He asks me out and we end up dating for the rest of the summer. I thought at first it was just a summer fling. But, then things started to get more serious, he started dropping hints that he wanted to maybe continue this past summer, and I did the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I believed every word he said.

I know you're probably thinking, Ally what do you mean?! So, allow me to continue.

He told that he had to work, I believed him. No reason not to, he said that a lot. Me being a considerate girlfriend, went to his workplace, the t shirt shop, to bring him dinner. I had only visited there once like 4 weeks ago. When I got there, I looked around and he wasn't in sight. So, I just asked his boss. He told me "He got fired like 3 weeks ago?" this took me back a little. I turned to my girls for some sort of answer and they just shrugged. I basically ran out of the store, I was completely embarrassed and crushed. Why did he lie to me? I started to walk the boards with the girls to "clear my mind" but really I was looking for him.

We arrived at this hotel and some guys were hanging at the entrance and invited us up to their party. Not wanting to be a party pooper, I said ok, hoping to get my mind off my lying boyfriend. But, what I found inside was worse. There he was, on the couch. Making out with two girls, nope not one but TWO. I felt my knees buckle, I pulled on Sydney who was next to me. She gave me a look then followed my gaze to him. We rushed home and I was bed-ridden for 3 days, kinda like with Austin. He called, and texted and even came to the house a few times. It had ruined the end of my summer and left a scar on my heart forever.

So when I finally recuperated, we met up to talk. He began with "Hey babe! Feeling better?" It wasn't until I didn't answer but just glared at him that he realized what was really wrong. An hour of I'm sorrys, please forgive mes, and I screwed ups later I finally spoke. My sentence was short and right to the point.

"You're a lying and cheating asshole, you disgust me, goodbye forever."

He shouted after me as I got up and walked away, what he said was somthing I will never forget.

"Please babe, I love you! I didn't mean to sleep with all those girls! It was an accident! You have to forgive me!"

I had no idea about "all" the girls. I just thought he kissed some, but this was worse, and an "accident"? What did he fall or something? That day I told myself I would never trust a summer boy ever again, hell maybe no boy in general.

**(End of Flashback/Storytime)**

So that's my story, well most of it. It brought me to tears, I tried to hold them back for Austin but I failed. I expected him to hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok. But he didn't. He just sat there, staring straight ahead, like he was stunned or something with the pain still stinging his eyes.

When he finally spoke his voice was shaky. "Why did you tell me that?"

I didn't know how to respond, I thought he wanted me to tell him. I finally forced out a sentence. "Um, I don't know. I guess I just needed to get it off my chest." He didn't respond, just continued to stare blankly, no expression.

I broke the silence again, regretting my decision to tell him. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Stop, I just need to process this, it's just..a lot."

I looked down sheepishly, on the verge of tears. I excused myself and ran right to the bathroom. Once behind the closed door, I sunk down and let the tears pour out. I guess, I had given my body enough time to make more tears because they were pouring down like a waterfall.

I continued to sob harder, until I heard the sound of a door open then close. Austin had left, I had put too much out and drove him away. This is what happens when you open up? Well, then I guess no more of that for me.

I got up and walked out to the living room. I cleaned up and then grabbed my things and walked towards the front door to set the alarm. After turning it on, I escaped out the door but tripped over something and came tumbling down into the shrubs next to the door.

"Shit!" I heard someone exclaim then reach their arms around my waist and pull me out.

"Austin? What are you doing here? I thought you left." I looked down, very embarrassed at this point.

"No, I just needed some air." He paused "I would never walk away from you, or at least not again." He struggled to get the last part out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for just springing that on you, I thought you wanted to know."

"I did, and I'm not mad or upset at you. I just needed to process all of it. I can't believe he would do that to you. I can't even imagine what you must have went through."

"That's why it was so hard for my to open up to you and to let you in or anyone actually."

"I'm sorry, that you had that happen to you. But you need to know that I would never hurt you."

"But Austin, you did.." I trailed off, worried about opening a door that should have been left shut.

"I know, and I hate myself for it. I never meant to hurt you, not like that, not at all. I thought I was doing you a favor. I thought I was saving you from the pain when really I was just causing you more." He paused and grabbed my hand. "I promise that I will never hurt you again, and I know I'm going to have to earn your trust back, but you have to believe me because, because I need you in my life." His voice stopped short, he seemed almost choked up or something.

"I need you too" I whispered, but he heard.

Our eyes finally met and a smile grew on both of our faces and he brought me into one of his signature hugs. We continued to our cars and planned to meet up with everyone at the pizza shop. On the ride over, I finally realized the real reason Austin had such a lasting impact on my life.

He had my heart, maybe not all of it but enough of it to break it.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER! Everything's all better! Or is it? You'll have to wait and see! I want all of ya'll to tell me what you think of Austin and Ally's "Makeup". What do you think lifes gonna throw at them next? Maybe a illness or worse a DEATH? Who knows? Life is pretty unpredictable! Happy reading! XOXOX**


	17. Biggest Regret

When we got to the dinner, I spotted all of our friends in the corner booth. Austin and I walked over and took a seat as if we hadn't missed a beat. I expected some confused stares, maybe even some disapproval from the girls. But, when I got to the table all I received were smiles. Every single face had smiles on them, they hadn't seemed the least bit surprised that we made up and were acting as if the past few days never happened, and to me that wouldn't be a problem. I had put the past in the past so why couldn't my friends?

"Hey, guys! Mind if we join you?" Austin said as he pulled up a chair for himself.

I slid in to the booth. I was next to my girls, Austin at the end of the table. They all exchanged looks, then a smirk rose on each face.

"Well.." Tony started

"That depends…" Tori cut in

"Are you two friends again?" Scott finished.

I was about to open my mouth when Austin cut in "I'd say so, wouldn't you Ally?"

He looked to me and I nodded. My life was back on track and I was loving every minute of it. But, there was still that small part of my that wanted more with Austin. I was always wanting more with him, I don't think I would ever be satisfied. Even though he had been on me to open up to him, he wasn't one to share either. I barely knew anything about his life back in New York. Truth be told, the only people I actually "knew" at this table were Sydney and Tori.

"Hey, lets play 20 questions!" I finally spoke up, coming back from my thoughts.

"Uh, I don't know? Isn't that kinda childish?" Sydney said, looking around at everyone's reactions.

"No, lets play. It'll be fun and we could get to know each other more!" Tori said, wanting to dig and poke and prod in people's life was something she loved. It was one of her less "attractive" traits.

"Ok, then you go first!" Sydney pointed her eyes at Tori.

"Fine, uhh. Tony, longest relationship?"

He thought a little then answered. "6 months?" He said unsure.

We all exchanged looks then he quickly continued the game. "Sydney, favorite thing to do?"

"Easy, playing softball!" She said confidently. It was true she loved the game. "So, Austin. Biggest fear!"

He suddenly seemed nervous, I could tell by the way he rubbed the back of his neck. I decided to be risky and grabbed his other hand under the table. Trying to comfort him, I squeezed it a little. I continued to act normal above the table to avoid making a scene. He gave me a reassuring glance and I withdrew my hand.

"Come on dude!" Scott said, becoming impatient.

"Uhh, I don't know. I guess death or like the thought of loss in general?"

"Gay!" Tony said, insensitively. He and Scott exchanged smirks and almost hi-fived. But, Sydney kicked him in the shins, causing him to shout in pain.

"I think it's sweet, it shows he has feelings. Unlike, some people" Tori stressed, sending a glare to Scott. I thought back to the night they had that fight, I guess they were still having trouble being on the same page.

"Ok, Austin go!"

"Umm, Scott. Last girl you kissed."

Austin and Tony were obviously oblivious to the budding relationship between Tori and Scott. I mean they had kept it a secret for so long. He would sneak out at night to come over and stay with her, then leave before the sun rose.

Tori's cheeks got red and she looked down. I could tell she was now feeling the pressure. I grabbed her arm and gave her a smile and "arm hug".

Scott sucked in air and tori tensed, waiting for him to say some random girls name. "Her names Victoria." He said, smiling at Tori. "And she's pretty amazing."

They guys knew that they had flirted and joked but little did they know, it was much, much more now.

"Ok, so the only person left is.. Ally!" Scott smiled, changing the subject quickly. I had a feeling his question was going to pack a punch, I mean he knew how I felt about Austin.

I tensed up and began to panic a little. I mean I would have to answer his question, my breathing got shallow and quick. Then I felt a hand on mine, it was Austin's. It instantly calmed me. I thanked god that no one had noticed my small panic attack, well except Austin.

"So, Ally." He sent me a relieving smile that made me feel a little better. "What is your biggest regret?"

I let out a sigh, and thanked god again that he hadn't asked me anything too bad. I thought a little. My biggest regret? I don't know, could it be John, my summer disaster? Or could it be not telling Austin how I really felt? Or maybe it was building all these walls around myself, shutting everyone out. I must have been thinking for a while because Tori nudged me, and brought me back out of my thoughts.

"I don't know." I said and instantly grabbed my necklace. I was a locket that had my birth date on it, but on the inside it had a picture and words from my parents. It said: We love you Ally, keep us close to your heart and together we will always be. I thought about the day they gave it to me, they were in a bad car accident and after about 3 weeks in the hospital they were both released. 2 days later, they came home and gave me it. I have worn it since, it brings me security. Kinda like how a child cares for their blanket or bear.

"I guess my biggest regret is, all the words I left unsaid and all the things I left undone." I shrugged. I wasn't trying to be cliche, that was just me summing everything up. I looked around and everyone was quiet, was my answer weird or were they just surprised. I became nervous again and did something I have been doing my whole life. I fled, I just got up and walked out of the restaurant.

I got in my car and drove away, I instantly felt bad for leaving like that and making it dramatic. I wasn't sad or pissed, just confused. I had a million things racing through my mind, most of them had to do with Austin. God, that boy confused me so much. I'm usually really good with reading people, but him? I got nothing, I mean I could usually tell his emotions but only when it didn't have to do with me. When it came to figuring out his feelings, he was like an emotionless wall.

I was so frustrated, I just wish he would tell me. Tell me how he felt or what he was thinking. I guess it was partly my fault. I never asked him, ever. I had never once took interest in Austin's true thoughts or feelings. I was so interested in him, but never took initiative to find out more. He always went out of his way to do stuff for me, but I never returned the favor.

And that right there was my biggest regret.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I have been trying to update fast enough so that I can keep on my schedule. I have a lot of chapters still and I have to be done before the summer break starts! Ok, well enjoy! And thank you for all the nice reviews, you guys never fail to put a smile on my face! XOXOX**


	18. Lucky

I continued driving, I wasn't sure where to, but I was driving. My phone buzzed in the cupholder. I may or may not have broken the law with my next move. I picked up my phone and slid my finger across the screen without looking, maintaining focus on the road. I pushed the speaker button and replaced my hand on the steering wheel.

"Hello?"

"Ally, where are you?" I instantly recognized the worried voice, it was Austin.

"Umm.." I looked around at my surroundings, "I'm not sure, to be exact"

"Why did you just leave like that?"

"What do you mean, I thought we were uh done?" I said, unsure if that would work.

Of course it didn't. "Don't give me that, are you lost?"

I thought to myself, I was definitely lost. Both physically and emotionally.

"Hello? Ally?"

"Sorry, um no. I'm just on my way home" I lied through my teeth. "I'll see you back at the house. Gotta go now. BYEEE" I hung up and tried to find out my location.

My car had a built in GPS, so why not use that? I pulled over and then punched in the address of the house. It instantly found my location and guided me to the house. I was on some back road that was closer to the bridge. It only took me about 15 minutes to get home.

I parked my car in the garage and walked up to the door of the mudroom. The memory of last time I showed up here unannounced flew through my mind. I hesitantly turned the knob and walked in.

I expected everyone to be standing around waiting, but this time no one was there. I realized that they weren't home, I sighed a sigh of relief. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of grey sweatpants, a white cami, and a yellow unzipped sweatshirt. I went to bathroom and wiped off my makeup. I did this all then ran, yes ran, downstairs.

I heard them pull up, so I grabbed a water and chugged half, then plopped down at the kitchen table and pulled out my phone. I opened some random app and tried to look like I had been there for a while. There was some cookies on the counter next to me, so I snatched one and ate most and swallowed quickly.

They all waltzed in and looked over to me, I was pretty obvious since the only light in the house was my phone and it was shining right on my face. They flipped on the lights and I winced, acting like I hadn't seen light in a while.

"Hey, what happened back there?" Tori came over, taking a cookie for herself.

"Oh, I just wanted to leave. I wasn't feeling good."

Sydney came over and sat next to me. "Was it because of the question? Or Austin?"

I shrugged, I really didn't know the reason for my dramatic exit. I looked away, trying to find something to change the topic.

"Where's Austin?"

"Out, looking for you. Your car isn't in the driveway, so he said he was going to drive around a bit." Scott said, taking a bite of Tori's cookie.

"What? No, it's supposed to rain so I parked in the garage." I said, as I leaped up and grabbed my phone.

Me: Hey, come back. I'm home.

I waited for his answer, but it never came. My eyes darted to the window as the sound of rain pelted the screens. Tori and Sydney rushed to shut all of them. A crack of lightning and a roar of thunder sent them into the arms of their "protectors". But where was my protector, I began to worry and decided to try and call him instead. It went to voicemail.

"He's not answering, why is he not answering!" I started to panic, my heart started to race. My mind began wondering of what terrible things could be happening. When all of a sudden,Scott's phone rang on the counter. My eyes darted to it, and noticed a familiar face pop up. Scott ran over and answered it.

It wasn't until his eyes filled with worry that mine started to well up. He said some single words then hung up.

"Ally, I need you to get your keys."

"What is it?" I said, shakily.

"Just get your keys" He repeated.

"Tell me!" I shouted at him.

"It's Austin, we need to go. Now I need you to stay calm and drive me to the hospital."

The words he had just said sunk in, as my heart was being ripped out. But, in order to get to Austin I would have to stay calm. For now.

I grabbed my keys and we ran to the car. The rest of the gang was still in shock. Only Scott had followed me, and I didn't have time to waste. I just drove, all the way to the hospital. As soon as we got to the emergency room and the doctors briefed us, I broke down. We couldn't stay there though we were escorted to the surgery waiting room. Tony told me to call the girls but I couldn't even speak so I just sent them a text, with the bare minimum of details.

Me: He is in surgery, got into a car accident. Bad concussion and possible broken ribs. They said he has a lot of internal bleeding. Call you soon.

They answered almost immediately.

Tori: Ok, keep us posted. We love you, stay strong

Me: Thanks, I'll try

Tori: If not for yourself, then do it for Austin.

That made me cry harder, Scott brought me into a hug.

1 ½ hours had past, the doctor came out about an hour ago. He said everything was fine they had about an hour left, but then the doctor got nervous. He said 'He flat-lined once, for about a minute.'

Austin was legally dead for a whole minute.

My world came crashing down when he said those 7 words, I couldn't breathe. I had contained my tears, for now. Mostly because I was still in shock from the news. They were supposed to be done by now, so my nerves racked even more.

* * *

Finally the nurse came out and said that he was going to be fine. The worst was behind him, he lost a significant amount of blood and would probably need a lot of rest in the next following days. I finally got up and asked the burning question.

"When can we see him?"

"Well, he's not awake yet. But, you guys can go back as long as you're quiet.

I nodded and we followed her back to his room. She stopped outside the door and told us to brace ourselves because he wasn't going to look like his usual self. We both nodded this time and walked into the room.

The sight of him, in that hospital bed, it tugged at my heart strings. I just wanted to curl up next to him and never leave his side. I sat in the chair next to his bed and lightly held his hand. I glanced over his body, his head had cuts and his arm was badly bruised. When I got back up to his face, my eyes fell on the stitches right above his eyebrow. I noticed his eyes fluttering open. I motioned for Scott to look up from his gaze at the ground.

I couldn't help but smile as he opened his eyes all the way.

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

My heart skipped a beat, and I looked into his eyes. Terror written all over my face, the doctor said nothing about memory loss. Did he?

He let out a laugh, then coughed a little. I handed him some water.

"Thanks Ally" Adding my name making sure I knew it was a joke.

"Welcome back, you gave us quite the scare" Scott said, as I was speechless.

My eyes started to tear up at the thought of losing him or him forgetting us, it was a sudden thought that just popped into my head. I quickly looked down to avoid his eyes, I didn't need him to worry about me, it was time that he worried about himself.

"Hey you" He said, placing his gaze on me.

I let out a small laugh. "Hey"

A few seconds passed and then I looked up, wiping away tears. "How are you feeling?" voice cracking a little.

"Never been better" he lied, trying to make me feel better I guessed.

"Oh ok, so how are you feeling?" I asked again, a little more firm.

He let out a sigh of defeat, "My head hurts, but given the circumstances pretty good."

"No lie?" Scott asked.

"No lie dude, so what happened? All I remember is a pair of headlights coming straight at me and then black."

I decided to let Scott take this one, it was still scary talking about it now.

"Well, the woman who hit you was heavily intoxicated. She's still in surgery from what I heard, someone pulled over and called the 911. The paramedics immediately drove you here, but the cop found your phone and called me since you had the most missed calls from my phone. So, when I got the call, me and Ally raced over here. When we got here you were already in surgery. They said you had a concussion and some maybe broken ribs and internal bleeding, a lot of internal bleeding. So we just sat and waited. Finally the doc came out and told us you were almost done and-" Scott paused.

He struggled a little and I got the guts to speak up. "And he said that you flatlined Austin, for a whole minute.".

"Wait, so I was..dead?" He said looking down and pondering. I just nodded, still keeping my eyes on my hands. "That is so...cool"

"What?" I shot back.

"Well, I mean it's scary and really concerning but at the same time I like came back to life! Like a zombie or something!"

I just shook my head, I was glad that he was joking around, but concerned that it was really just a front due to fear of looking weak. Which wouldn't be the case.

Scott walked out to call everyone back at home, I took this opportunity to talk one on one with Austin.

"What's going on?" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem, well happy."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but I mean for gods sake you almost died Austin!" I yelled, sucking in air and looking away from the hurt in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for raising my voice, but I just feel like you are hiding what you really feel. I just want you for once to let me in, tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I'm not a mind reader!"

"You caught me, I'm not happy to be alive, or glad that I get to be here with you. God I'm glad I got that off my chest, because man I'm so-"

"Stop, please don't be like that." I said, lowering my voice.

"Like what? What do you want me to be like? Sad, depressed? I mean you're right I almost died, but I am grateful that god has given me more time on this earth. And I'm not going to waste it being sad about the past. I don't want to talk about it. Now can we please move on?"

As much as I wanted to comfort him and apologize, I walked out. I was fearful that I would say something else and make things worse. I sunk down on the bench outside his room, next to Scott who just got off the phone. I heard Austin let out a loud sigh.

"What happened?"

"He is hiding something from me, I can tell. He keeps telling me to talk to him, but he more closed up than I am. Whenever I bring it up he just shoots me down. I had to leave before I said something to make it worse. He doesn't need that right now, he needs to focus on recovering."

"I'll talk to him" Scott got up and walked into the room before I could stop him. I just sat there, listening to them speak.

I heard Austin start, "Did she leave?"

Scott didn't answer but I guess he gave some kind of nod or shake of the head.

"Look, I wasn't trying to start a fight. I just don't want her to worry about me, I'm fine."

"You know that either way she is going to worry right? I mean god, the look on her face when the doc said you flatlined was deadly. No pun intended. She looked like she had been hit by a train or like she had seen a ghost. All the blood drained from her face, and she couldn't speak. She was practically paralyzed in fear. She really cares about you Austin, you can't keep asking her to let you in, and then shut her out."

"I know, I just- I don't want her to run at the first sight of trouble. I really care about her, I can't lose her."

"I don't think this ones going anywhere. But, if you keep pushing her away she might have no other choice."

Not being able to listen anymore, I got up and walked to the café. I grabbed a bottle of water for myself and then one for Scott. Austin had this special drink that had electrolytes or something in it. After paying for the waters I walked back up to the room.

I walked in and everyone was there now. I handed Scott the water, then turned around to leave.

"Ally wait!" Austin said, interrupting his current conversation. "Will you stay?"

I turned my head and looked him in the eyes, no emotion on my face.

"Always" I simply said, then took my seat on the bench outside the door.

After they were done talking and catching up a little, everyone said they were going to get some food. But, I offered to stay with Austin. I walked back in the room and sat in the seat that was kind of near the corner. His eyes were closed, so I assumed he was sleeping. My eyes fell on the TV.

"I'm sorry, for earlier. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

I looked over to see Austin's eyes were still shut. "It's fine, just rest. You need to focus on getting better."

"It would help if you weren't all the way over there in the corner" He smirked a little and opened one eye.

I got up and scooted my seat over to the side of his bed. "Better?"

"Much"

"Did you call your parents?" I remembered that was something no one had done earlier.

"Yeah, they insisted on coming down. But, I told them I was fine and in good hands."

"Oh yeah, well you have some pretty amazing friends. Scott and Tony were really worried about you and-"

"And you? Were you worried about me?"

"Uh..maybe just a little." I joked.

"Just a little? That's it? I almost died remember?"

I cringed at the memory of the doctor coming out with the news. It brought back so many emotions that I tried to forget. I felt something form in my throat, almost like a sob. I fought it back and continued to stare at the TV.

"Hey, don't go silent on me now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want you to rest. You're gonna need it."

"Yeah ok, I'll let it slide just this once."

And with that he went to sleep, I felt my eyes getting heavier too. I decided to let them just rest a little.

* * *

I awoke to someone who was slightly shaking me. I opened my eyes and they went right to Austin. He was still sleeping, and perfect as he could be at this point.

"Miss, visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry, but I promise your boyfriend will be here tomorrow. Most likely ready to go home too!"

"Oh, no he's not my boyfriend. Sorry, I'll leave now."

"It's fine. Goodnight" She ignored my denial and walked out to finish her rounds.

I walked over to Austin and placed a kiss on his forehead. He shifted slightly, I pulled back up to leave. But, a weak hand grabbed my arm.

"Leaving, and without a goodbye?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Right?"

"You bet, now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night, drive safe. I hear it's still pretty bad out there on the roads. Wouldn't want you in the bed next to me, as nice as that would be." He flashed one of his signature smirks, gripped my hand, then let me go.

I walked out, thinking about how lucky he was to walk away without a concussion and a couple bruised ribs. And then I thought about how lucky I was.

Austin was alive and safe, yep I sure was lucky.

* * *

**Happy New Year Everyone! I would like to thank _R5Auslly_ for the inspiration on this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, you are the ones who help motivate me to write more! I will probably update tomorrow!**


	19. Promise

Twelve thirty in the morning, not a soul insight. The town looked like a ghost town on this moonless summer night. Rain drops on my windshield, there was a storm rolling through. The thunder rolled and the lightning struck.

I jumped but continued on my way home. When I finally got home, I parked in the garage, next to Tony's car. I ran into the house, and noticed no lights on. But then I noticed every candle burning bright, the power was out. I sighed, threw my keys on the counter and walked up to bed. I was already in sweatpants from earlier, so as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke up to someone slightly nudging me. I turned over and noticed the time, 11:00. I shot up and immediately ran to my closet, but the person in my room followed me.

"Hey, wait" I looked up and realized it was Tori.

"What? I'm late! I promised Austin that I would come see him this morning!"

"Ok, well if you would wait one second" She grabbed my arms and forced the clothes out of my hands. "He's home, Tony and Scott went at 9 and they said he was cleared. But, he has to be really careful for a few days and take it really easy. They don't want him to rush anything."

"Ok, well can I go see him now?"

"No"

"What? Why not?"

"Because he just got home, he needs to rest."

"Ok, well he can rest with me there"

"He can but he won't. He's gonna wanna hang out with you and talk and joke. Doc says he needs to rest, I'm sorry."

I was crushed, I wanted to see him. I needed to see him. I walked back over to my bed and collapsed. Very dramatically might I add.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going to waste away in this bed all day. Get dressed us girls are going to get our nails done."

"Do I have to?" I whined, like a small child.

"Yes, now go!"

I walked into my closet and threw on a makeshift chic outfit. It was a light grey tanktop, jean shorts, a pink floral scarf with grey trim, and black straped sandals. I grabbed my grey rayban aviators and threw them on top of my head. I switched my MK bag out for my grey tote purse. Walking over to my mirror, I was satisfied with myself. I only looked a little like death, mostly because I longed to see Austin. I needed to see that he was ok and settled in, with my own eyes.

I walked down the stairs and noticed that no one else was done yet. I decided to pull my jeep out of the garage, so that when the girls were done they could just jump in and we could get this over with. I walked through the mudroom and into the garage and opened the door, I noticed that there was car blocking me in the garage. It was a mustang, a red convertible mustang.

I ran back inside and noticed Sydney, Tori hadn't made her way down yet. "Who's car in in the driveway?"

"What do you mean?" Sydney questioned.

"There's a red mustang in the driveway, it's blocking me in."

She sprinted to the kitchen door and ran out to the driveway. After a few brief seconds she returned, all giddy.

"My dad sent this key in the mail, it came the day after my birthday." She pulled a key out of her purse. "It's unmarked, so I didn't know what it meant. But, now I know. It unlocks the driver side door of that car..and guess what I found in the ignition!" She held up another set of keys, these were marked with the ford symbol.

We both screamed in excitement. Tori had finally came down and gave us both a look.

"Syd's dad bought her a car for her birthday! It's outside!"

"Oh my god! No way you're so lucky!" Tori said, looking out the window.

"Now I don't have to drive you everywhere!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but lets go! I call shotgun!"

Me and Tori raced to the car. I got there first, forcing her to hop in the back. And yes, she actually had to hop in since it was only a two door. Luckily, the top was already down, Sydney put it down when she came out the first time. Sydney hopped in, then pulled out of the driveway. But, instead of going right, she went left.

"Uh, where are we going?" Tori asked, leaning in between us.

"I have to show Tony!"

"But, that means going to there house.." She paused and motioned towards me with her head.

"Don't worry about it, she can just stay in the car."

"You do realize that 'she' is sitting right here, right?"

Before anyone could answer we were in their driveway. Sydney started to say something, but I made a mad dash for the door. I went to ring the doorbell, but then worried that it would wake up Austin. So, I just gently knocked on the door. After a few seconds Tony came to the door and I told him that Sydney was waiting to show him something. After his attention was diverted, I slipped past him and into the house.

I had only been here once before, and I didn't exactly get the tour so I had to guess which room was Austins. I walked up the stairs, there were three doors to the left and two to the right. I walked to the left side of the hallway. Two of the doors were closed and one was cracked. I guessed the cracked one was Austin's. I walked over to peak in when Scott walked out. I caught a glimpse of Austins blonde mop laying down in the room, I wanted so bad to run to him but Scott blocked my way.

He stepped out and closed the door most of the way. "You can't be here, he needs to rest. You make him do everything but that. No offense." He spoke in a whisper.

I matched his voice level, "Please, Scott, I just want to see him for like a minute then I will leave." I pouted my lip, but he stood his ground. "Scott" I raised my voice a little higher than I should have and he pressed his hand to my mouth.

I tore his hand off my mouth, and then heard rustling in the room behind him. Both our eyes darted towards the door.

"Ally? Is that you?" Austin's voice wasn't his usual tone, it was worn down and weak.

"Yeah, I was just leaving. I will come back later, when you've rested more." I said, half-heartedly.

"No, please come in. Just for a little bit?" He pleaded.

I gave Scott a look that said 'Sorry, I win'. Then walked into the room and my heart strings tugged again at the sight of him. He was all bundled up in blankets and pillows when I first saw him from the hallway, now he was sitting up. Wearing only the bandages that were on his arm and head. I saw the bruises on his abdomen, I could sense the pain in his voice.

"Hey, you came!"

"I promised, didn't I?" He simply smiled.

I felt a lump form in my throat. I couldn't help but blame myself for this, if he didn't go looking for me he wouldn't have been driving in the storm.

"I'm, I'm sorry Austin. I'm so sorry." I said, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"For what?"

"It's my fault, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have-"

"Stop, this is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself."

His words didn't comfort me or change my mind, this will always be my fault in my mind. No matter what he said. I thought to myself, would he eventually resent me? Would his parents, or Scott and Tony?

"Stop"

"Hmm?" I never looked up from the place on the floor I had been blanking staring at for who knows how long.

"I said stop thinking about it. No one blames you, it was an accident. If anyone is to blame it's the women who hit me. So stop blaming yourself." He said, his voice stern and concerned.

He reached for my hand but I kept them close to me. He looked at me, worry in his eyes. I can't believe I did it again, I had made Austin worry about me again. God I am so selfish, I can't have him worrying about me.

I finally looked up to meet his eyes but he looked away. I put on the best smile I could, looking at him like this hurt.

"Hey, look at me." His eyes finally fell on mine, those deep pools of brown made my heart beat a little faster. " I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I just need you to focus on recovering." A few seconds past. "Oh, and if you're not better by friday, which you probably won't, I'm gonna stay home from firefly and take care of you."

"No, I can't ask you to do that. Plus, I have my guys and I mean all I'm gonna do is sleep and watch tv so it's not worth it."

"It's you Austin, of course it's worth it."

"No, go! I want you to have fun, you have been talking about this since the party. I can't take that away from you." He smiled, sincerely.

"No, it's the least I can do. I mean you took care of me when I was sick, and now it's time I return the favor."

"Nope, I won't let you. I didn't have anything to do then, but you do, and it's just a bruised rib so it should be better by then."

I gave up, knowing I wouldn't win. "I don't deserve you." I said under my breath.

"Huh?" He said, taking a sip of his water then coughed roughly as it went down.

"Are you ok?" I sprang to his side.

"Wow, the tables have certainly turned." He smirked.

"Stop that, you know I've always worried about you." I said, like it was obvious.

"No, why would you have to worry about me?"

"You're you, how could I not worry." He gave me a confused look, "Well, for one you are so damn confusing, I can never figure you out. Once I think I know you, BAM you surprise me again. You always keep me on my toes."

"Oh" He sounded a little disappointed.

"I never said that was a bad thing.. and another thing you always taking risks. Like Tony told me that you still plan on surfing Saturday?"

"Yeah, well I'm already feeling better and by then I should be a lot better. I mean I'm just gonna listen to my body, if I'm not ready on Saturday then I'll wait."

"And you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not I would NEVER!" He said, cracking a smirk.

I let out a sigh, "I should probably get going.."

He whined a little, "Will you at least come see me before you leave?"

I smiled as I leaned against the doorframe, "Of course!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**This is just a filler chapter, but I will be updating tomorrow since I have a SNOW DAY! Thank you to all my followers and reviewers and stay safe out there on the roads, whether its raining, snowing, hailing, or hurricaning ! XOXOX**


	20. Legendary

After giving Austin a gentle hug, I walked back out to the car. The girls were talking to the guys, I simply got back into the passenger side and buckled up.

"Oh, so now you're ready?" Sydney questioned.

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Alright, lets go then." They said their goodbyes and got in.

We started driving down the road, and no one had asked me anything about Austin, so I thought I was in the clear. Well, I thought wrong.

"How's Austin?" Tori asked.

"Good"

"Good, that's all?"

"Well, I mean as good as he can be."

"What'd you guys talk about?"

"Stuff, he made me a deal. He will get some rest, as long as I come to see him before we leave."

"Oh yeah, what time are we leaving Friday?"

"I don't know early I guess, but I mean it's a week away so." Tori said.

"Yeah we still have time to figure that stuff out."

We continued the rest of the way chatting and 'girl talking'. We went got our nails done, then decided to grab some takeout and go home for a girls night. Austin never left my mind though, all day and night. He may have been out of sight, but most certainly not out of mind.

_**One week later** (Friday 6am)_

Today was Firefly, and we were all stoked but I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Austin after everything that had happened.

He had improved tremendously though. The doctor said that he was healing faster than they expected. His ribs were already feeling less painful and the bruises seemed to disappear, and his concussion was becoming better with every day that passed. He was up and walking and even went out to dinner last night. He was starting to become the normal Austin again, which meant I didn't feel as bad about leaving him to go to Firefly. Not that I really had a choice.

Scott told Tori that they would come over in the morning to say goodbye. Austin promised me that he would come over, no matter what. I tried to tell him that I would just stop by his house, but he insisted coming to me. So, I went about my morning and got ready to go.

_**Austin's POV**__** (1)**_

It had been a full week since my accident, my ribs still hurt a little but they weren't nearly as bad. My head hurt a little too but the doc said it was normal. I walked out of my room to find the guys but they weren't there. So, I went to the fridge and grabbed some leftover pancakes. I noticed a note, it was from the guys.

"Hey, we went out for breakfast, see you at the girls at 9"

I decided against heating up my pancakes and just ate them cold. I heard my phone buzz across the kitchen, thinking it was just a text from the guys I semi-ignored it and walked into my room to get dressed. I looked at my watch on the dresser, 8:00. I slipped off my boxers, and stepped into the shower since I still had time. Stepping out, I walked over to my dresser I chose a comfy outfit since I still didn't feel 100%. I put on a long sleeve white t-shirt and a pair of black cloth-type shorts. Then, slipped on socks and my Nike frees, and walked out to the kitchen to grab my phone. It was now 8:50.

Looking down at my phone:

2 missed calls  
1 new voicemail  
3 new messages

All from Ally. I swiped opened my phone and read the messages.

Ally: Hey, come over we are leaving earlier than expected! :'(  
Ally: Hurry up, the girls are getting antsy  
Ally: Is everything ok? I have to go…

My heart sunk. I looked at the time, she sent these 15 minutes ago. Suddenly, I remembered the voicemail and decided to listen to it. Ally' s voice came on the phone.

"Hey, I've been ringing the doorbell for like 5 minutes straight. I guess you're still sleeping or whatever" I paused it, she didn't really sound pissed as much upset. "Look, I have to go. So-" There was a pause in her sentence then I heard her take a deep breath in "I guess this is my goodbye, I wish I could have given you a hug or something. Call me when you get this." Another pause and I sigh of disappointment. "um, yeah just call me soon. Bye." She sounded worried.

It ended and the woman came on with multiple options, I just ended the call and placed my phone down on the counter. I sat on the stool next to me and placed my head in my hands. I screwed up so bad, I should have answered my phone when I saw it earlier. I can't believe I didn't even get to say goodbye. Oh, no this was not happening, not on my watch. I picked myself up and started typing on my phone.

**Ally's POV**

"I just can't believe I didn't get to say goodbye" I sighed, keeping my eyes on the road.

We had just left the small diner that we stopped at to eat, we accidentally stayed a little longer than expected, just losing track of time in conversation I guess. We were there for a good 2 hours if not more. That on top of our 1 hour drive, we had been gone for 3 hours and Austin still had not texted me back.

"Well didn't you say goodbye last night?" Tori piped up from the back seat.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count."

"Did you call him?" Sydney said, finally looking up from her phone.

"YES!" I screamed in frustration. "Do you think he forgot about me already?"

"No, he's probably in the shower or something" Tori said, trying to just comfort me.

"Well, I guess I will have to just let it go because..WE ARE HERE!" I said, finally feeling a little relieved about my predicament.

We pulled into the hotel which was right next to the Dover Downs, the stadium that held the concerts. I hopped out and grabbed my backpack as did the girls. We went into the lobby to check in, but the woman said that someone had checked in and paid for the room. I showed her my ID and it matched my reservation. She said that it was probably some party-goer that didn't have a room, happens all the time around firefly and they would send someone up to get them out as soon as possible.

I looked at the girls and they looked at me. We were all in agreement that we had wasted too much time already.

"Um, actually can you just give me my key and I can try to get them to leave nicely?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Um, I guess since we are pretty busy." She said as she handed me my key.

We went up to the fourth floor on the elevator, while in there we came up with a plan. I go in first then Tori then Sydney. Sydney would wait by the door and guard it then Tori would scope out the bathroom and bedroom while I checked the living room/kitchen.

We arrived at room 420, I slid my key in the slot then heard a click and opened the door slowly and cautiously. We walked in the room, kind of like cops when they were invading the bad guys apartment. Tori made her way into the bathroom, and I walked into the living room, not even 3 steps over the threshold I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. They spun me around and pulled me into their chest. I was enveloped into a strong, warm hug. My nose was met with a familiar scent that comforted me. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have surrendered to the male figure. I made sure to not squeeze too tightly in fear of hurting him. I mean instantly I knew who it was and his touch made shivers run up and down my spine.

It was the one and only, Austin Moon.

"Thank you" I simply said as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Thank you for coming. I was getting worried and I just wanted to make sure you were ok, ya know." I said pulling away slightly to look up at him.

"Hey, I didn't get my goodbye!" He said as he leaned down and met my eyes. Our faces only a few inches away, gravitating closer together.

"Ahww!" We heard in harmony behind us and we pulled away quickly.

I looked up and saw the whole gang sitting there in awe. Like we were a cute old couple or baby, or puppy. I instantly felt my cheeks heat up, by the embarrassment of letting my guard down...I guess force of habit. No one moved they were like all in deep thought, as was I. Then, I felt Austin's grip on my waist and pressed his lips on top of my head, then it was gone as was he. I left my thoughts and noticed him walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I screamed after him. "Where are you going?" I sat there like a dog being abandoned by their owner.

"Home, I got what I needed-" He cut himself off "Well, kinda." I noticed him going into thought, then smile and lean against the door frame waiting for the guys.

I continued to sit there, paralyzed. Like I said I'm not good with goodbyes, truth was I needed him to stay, he had me in his hands again. And I wasn't even upset about it, when I got home I needed to tell Austin everything.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at Austin. He was currently typing on his phone. I traced his face with my eyes, he was so handsome. I've never been so attracted to someone in my life, and not only physically but emotionally too.

I was snapped out of my thoughts again, this time my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed it was a text from Austin.

Austin: When you get home, don't make any plans for Monday. ;)

I simply closed my eyes and smiled.

My eyes opened, to see the last bit of Austin leaving the room. My heart sunk, but my sadness was quickly buried by excitement. We dropped our bags and grabbed only our phones and wristbands. Sydney and Tori had water bottles filled with vodka and cranberry juice.  
Sydney walked up, offering me one. Normal me would never take it, but heck it was FIREFLY! **(2)** Time to let loose! I took a swig and started to choke.

"Ok, this is not mine! Ally I think you have mine!" Tori said, with disgust on her face.

After containing myself from the overwhelming alcohol, we swapped and I took a smaller sip on this one. That was more like it, I could just taste a hint of the vodka. We all filed out of the room, I put the do not disturb sign on just in case. Sydney and Tori were already in the elevator waiting for me. I stepped in and Tori pushed the button for the lobby.

"Ready?" I asked.

They looked at me for more explanation.

"Ready to take over Firefly?" I said, smirking and taking another sip of my flavored "water".

This was going to be LEGENDARY!

* * *

**(1) Yay! Finally!**

**(2) I DO NOT suggest or support underage drinking, this is just for the sake of the story.**

**I hope ya'll liked the chapter, and the super sweet surprise from Austin. My boyfriend actually did that for me once :) so I thought to use that as inspiration! Thank you to all my followers, favoriters, and Reviewers! I hope you all have a Legendary weekend! XOXOX**


	21. To Know More

**So some of you are confused at Austin and Ally's relationship, as of right now they are just FRIENDS! Ally does like Austin but is afraid he just sees her as a sister figure. Now whether or not that's true, you'll just have to wait and find out! If you guys have anymore questions feel free to ask! Now for the next chapter!**

* * *

So, last night was just WOW! It was unforgettable, I mean yeah there was a lot of drunk slobs, throwing themselves at the boys and then there were the horny guys throwing themselves at the girls but the two types kinda cancelled the other out. I mean I had a lot of fun, there were so many bands but I think Imagine Dragons was my favorite. When they sang Demons, the whole place went dark and the lights started strobing to the beat. Which was really cool when they started to form sort of a mosh pit and everyone was pogoing. But when it would get to slower parts people put up lighters and cell phones waving them in the air. It was hands down the best concert ever, best part it's not even close to over! We still had today and most of tomorrow left.

I missed Austin though, it would have been better if he was there. I had made up my mind, I liked Austin and was going to tell him, no matter what. He would have been useful here though, that way all of the hormonal guys would have stayed away from me. I mean at least 25 percent of the time I was pushing guys away from me. That doesn't mean I didn't dance, because I did, but I just didn't dance with one single person it was more of a group dance. Truthfully, I could have picked up a guy but really why do that when I had one waiting for me back home? One that I hoped to make more than just a friend. I didn't feel like wasting my time on these stupid boys, that I would probably never see again.

We were currently standing at the gates of the downs waiting for them to open. We were actually very close to the front of the pack. I wanted to see Ellie Goulding. So did the girls, so it was great that we could all agree and not have to split up or sacrifice an artist. The gates opened and everyone fled like a bat out of hell. Us girls held arms in a train-like formation as we ran to get good seats. When we got inside the main music festival area, we saw the sign for Ellie and sprinted over there. We were basically in front row! After about 20 minutes, Ellie entered center stage. She introduced herself, which wasn't needed, then announced her first song. It was Burn, one of my favorites. The music started and we all started to dance to the beat.

* * *

After the concert was over we moved on to the next concert, Foster the People. We walked up to the crowd surrounding the stage, it wasn't too big but we weren't nearly as close as earlier. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and swung around to see who it was.

"Ally? Oh my god, what are the odds?" The male figure spoke.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked, not recognizing the person.

"Um, hello? Last summer?" he paused then continued speaking almost to himself "How could you forget me that quickly?"

That's when it hit me, all the memories came rushing back to me.I guess my mind had rid all the memories to save myself from always thinking about him and how he hurt me. "John? How did you find me?" I said dumbfounded.

"What are the chances that you and me would run into each other, out of more than 3,000 people?" he said, eyeing me up and down.

I was wearing one of my more, revealing outfits today due to the weather. It was a pair of frayed white jean shorts and a firefly festival, sleeveless t shirt (that we ended up braiding the sides of and cut into a v-neck) and my red converse high-tops.

"Yeah, crazy!" I said elbowing Tori and Sydney.

Sydney mumbled something like what then turned around "Holy Shit!" She exclaimed.

"I think you should leave John, Ally here is taken!" Tori spat at him

"What?" he said, seeming a little let down. I almost said what myself, if I had a boyfriend than this was a much news to me as him.

Sydney gave discret nudge to go along with it. So, I lied. "What did you think I was going to wait up all year for you? Sorry" I said, sounding the least bit sincere.

"Really? Where is he then? I mean I must meet the lucky lad!" He said looking around, mockingly

"He's not here"

"Oh, so either he's a complete idiot or isn't real" he said, smirking evilly

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, think about it. His hot girlfriend at a music festival with a bunch of horny, drunk college kids. Something is bound to happen and he still let you come alone."

"Did you ever think that maybe he is so confident in our relationship and trusts me enough to not be worried?" I spat back, very annoyed at his accusations. He just shrugged and I turned around at the commotion on the stage. He eventually walked away to most likely find his friends or some chick he could bang. I just couldn't believe that out of all people in the world, fate brought us back together.

But, then again he didn't look as good as last year. Ya know, like less in shape and little less attractive. Maybe the forces did that to make me realize how lucky I was or to show me that I wasn't missing out on anything. And believe me I wasn't, he was no longer the one I longed for.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quick, and night had come and gone. I had texted Austin a little throughout the day. He said that him and the guys went surfing today, well he just sat on his board watched since he was still not really aloud to do anything active.

We were now back in the room, Austin told me to call him when we got back but it was 4 in the morning and I was sure he was sleeping so I just sent him a quick text.

Me: Hey, just got in! Didn't want to wake you, call in the morning. I miss you guys! :)

I plopped down onto the bed when I felt my phone vibrate.

Austin: We miss you too, but I miss you the most!

Me: ha ha very funny. Did I wake you?

Austin: No, I couldn't sleep.

Me: Oh, why? :(

Austin: I was waiting for your call but then just tried to sleep and couldn't fall asleep without knowing you were safe :)

Me: Aww! I'm sorry! But I'm fine. One more day!

Austin: I know, counting the hours! How's it going?

Me: Good! I still think Imagine Dragons was the best but the others were a lot of fun too!

Austin: Ok I'm gonna go to bed. Don't have too much fun!

Me: I'll try ;) Goodnight Austin. Talk to you tomorrow!

Austin: Night Als, and after all tomorrow is another day!

I smiled at my phone, it was the last line in _Gone with the Wind, _that was one of his favorite movies. I locked my phone then laid down my head. My mind went to his text from earlier, what was going on Monday? Did he just want me to save a whole day to hang out with him? Maybe a movie day? I had no idea, as usual Austin had managed to confuse again.

Like I said, he kept me on my toes and wanting to know more.

* * *

**I know, even more confusing. They have a very close relationship that's all! ;) I will update either tomorrow or Monday! XOXOX**


	22. Complete

My eyes fluttered open and looked up to the clock next to my bed. It was 10:00, today was the last day of Firefly and I felt like shit. Last night was mostly a blur, I remember partying and dancing till early morning. Then I remember my buzz wearing off and texting Austin. I smiled at the thought of tomorrow, a whole day with Austin and just Austin. We hadn't got much alone time since the accident. The guys rarely left his side, well except for when he was sleeping they would go see Tori and Sydney.

I walked out of the bedroom and found Sydney sitting on the couch and Tori hugging the toilet.

"Look at us, we're all trainwrecks." I spoke up, causing them to both look up.

"Yeah I know, I am never drinking again!" Tori always said that, never following through.

"How about we just go home?" Sydney suggested.

"What?" We both looked at her.

"Yeah, lets sell our passes to some desperate people and just head home. I mean we are all miserable and I don't think there are any bands today that we are dying to see."

As much as I wanted to stay and finish it out, I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. I needed to rest up for tomorrow. We all rushed to get packed and load up the car, we could also now beat the mad rush to the beach after the festival was over. I hopped into the drivers seat after returning our keys. The girls looked at me and I looked at them. We all exchanged words mentally, it was really weird like we read each other's minds. We were all thinking the same thing, surprise the boys. We all decided to not tell them of our return, but do the exact opposite. We texted them saying we met a group of people and we would be home tomorrow afternoon.

Me: Hey Austin, we ended up meeting this really chill group of guys and we're going to come home tomorrow afternoon instead.

I put my phone in the cup holder and pulled out onto the highway. My phone buzzed and I told Tori to read it to me. Safety first.

"Wait, what about tomorrow? I told you to not make plans.." Tori read aloud.

"Um, type this: Omg I'm soo sorry! I completely forgot, I can try and get the girls to come home early tomorrow morning?"

She waited for his response, "No, it's fine. We can just hang out when you get home in the afternoon. Have fun and be safe Als."

My heart broke a little, I could tell he was upset. Just by the way he worded the text, he only called me 'Als' once before that I could remember. When I was on the ground in pain and he was freaking out trying to get answers out of me.

Sydney brought me out of my thoughts. "Wait, since when does he call you 'Als'?"

"When he's really upset or worried."

I felt bad for lying, but he would understand when we surprised them. I continued the drive, speaking few words the rest of the way.

* * *

Almost home, I decided to take the long way around to avoid passing the boys house. We pulled into the garage so they wouldn't see our car, when we got inside we made up a plan.

Sydney said that she sent Tony a text saying that they needed to rush over to the house because she got an alert from the alarm system that someone was breaking in. I had opened the kitchen door and left it cracked, and Tori threw some things on the floor.

We all hid behind the counter with water guns, and awaited their arrival. I tensed up when I heard the front door handle jiggle then the boys entering. I peaked around the counter and saw them all holding bats, except Scott who had a lacrosse stick.

"Hey, look. The kitchen door!" Austin whisper-shouted.

Sydney threw something across the kitchen floor, and they got closer. Austin was leading them, that's my brave man! (Well, not technically mine but you get the point) When they approached the island we jumped up and started to ambush them with the water guns. They all squealed like little girls and scattered. I ran after Austin until he hit a dead end in the den, I cornered him and continued to drench his clothes. Then he did the unexpected, he charged me and lifted me up over his shoulder. He ran all the way through the back door and to the pool, this is when I started to panic.

"Austin, Don't. You. Dare." I threatened as he stopped by the edge of the pool.

"And if I do?" He challenged.

"I will never talk to you again!" I screamed in fear

"Eh, I could deal with that"

"Fine, do it. I dare you but just know that if you do-"

SPLASH!

He had jumped in with me in his arms, I yelped as I hit the cold water. My instincts kicked in and I held my breath, not surfacing right away like him. Don't worry, I swam for 10 years and could hold my breath for at least a minute under these circumstances.

"Ally?" I heard him splash around looking for my surfaced body.

I continued to stay motionless at the bottom.

"Shit!" I heard him say and dive under.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up. When we breached the water I let out my breath and started to laugh.

"Are you serious? You fucking scared me to death!" he said splashing me

"Hey, I tried to warn you but you cut me off!"

"Wait so you were just holding your breath?"

I nodded, wading over to him since his freak out put space between us.

"I hate you!" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Aw, missed you too. But, come on!" I said, climbing out of the pool.

"Huh?"

"Just come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Whoa, what happened?" Tony spoke up.

I just let out a laugh. They were drying off with some towels, I grabbed Austin one. He had already shed his shirt, I noticed his bruises had faded and he looked like his normal self again. Well besides the scar above his eyebrow. I threw him his towel and then ran upstairs to get changed.

"Hey, Als!" He screamed up the stairs after a few minutes passed, "I'm running home to get changed!"

I opened my door, wearing only my sports bra and running shorts. He must've noticed because his mouth opened a little and his eyes grew larger.

"Ok, I'm gonna take a nap, I'm really beat after last night."

"Cool, uh I guess I'll just see you tomorrow?" He asked, regaining his breath.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said then walked back into my room and sunk into my bed. It was good to be home. I missed the familiarity of my temporary home.

* * *

I slept for a good 4 hours. It was now 5:00. I searched for my phone next to me in the bed and noticed a new message.

Austin: Thanks for the amazing surprise, can't wait to return the favor tomorrow! Sweet dreams!

So now I knew we weren't just watching movies, we were actually going to do stuff and secret stuff! He just promised me a surprise and I did NOT like surprises, not even good ones.

* * *

I woke up to something sitting at the bed. I rubbed my groggy eyes, I thought I would see Austin. He always liked to sneak up on me, but it wasn't him. It wasn't even a person. It was a basket.

I got up and walked over to it, it had a bunch of things inside. But on the front there was a note. I opened it up and began to read:

Ally,

I hope you are reading this before 10:00 because that's when you have to leave. Please enjoy these gifts to help you get ready and then meet me where we first met.

-Austin

I looked up and noticed it was 9:30. I had a half an hour to get ready. I tore the plastic wrapping off the basket and looked through the things. It contained some of my favorite things, my favorite body wash, shampoo and conditioner, some hair accessories, my favorite perfume, and then at the bottom there was some other small essentials.

I jumped into the shower, using my new things and then walked over to my closet. The door was closed, which I never did. At the most I would crack it.

I opened the door and revealed a manikin that was wearing the outfit Austin had picked for me. I guessed that the girls had helped him because it was one of my favorite outfits. It was a pair of destroyed jean shorts with a off-white tank-blouse that had an oversized bow detail on the front that made ruffles in the shirt, paired with a pair of off-white sandals that had small sparkly rhinestones on them. I put all this on and then noticed a small box in the corner next to the mirror. I picked it up and it had my name on it. I opened the box and saw a little notecard that said Love, Tori and Sydney. Under it, there was a small floral and off white saddle bag style purse. That was a cross-body type of purse that had brown leather detailing. I was just big enough to put my phone and money/cards and license in. I did just that, then went and did my makeup putting a light layer on. Austin loved when I wore no makeup, he said I didn't need all that on my face.

After completing everything, I spritzed some of the perfume Austin gave me and walked through it, then back. It was 9:58. I ran down the stairs and out to the front porch, aka where we first met. I looked around for Austin, but there was no sign of him. I then noticed a small trail of sand that led somewhere in the driveway. I followed it all the way to my Jeep. I opened the door and found another note.

Ally,

Ok, so I'm guessing you realized I'm not here. Which is true, but just be patient. This Jeep means a lot to you, it's your quote, unquote baby. You probably have a lot of memories in this Jeep, I hope one day you will trust me enough to allow me the honor of driving it..but for now I want you to get in and drive, all the way to the place where I took you and our friends on the first day we met. See you soon!

-Austin

I closed the note and jumped into my jeep, then continued down the road until I arrived at the beach. The same beach where I got to know Austin and his friends a little better. The same beach I first flirted with Austin. I got out and leaving everything but my phone in the car. I walked over the dunes and onto the beach. All the memories came rushing back, Austin forcing me to go into the water, our splash war, running to Tori at the cafe, returning and playing volleyball. Everything. Even the memory of the night following all of this, me and Austin's movie night. I smiled at the thought. But was taken out of my thoughts to someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Tony standing there with Sydney. I walked over and began to say something but they shushed me and handed me another note. I opened and read it again,

Ally,

You remember when I picked you up and threw you into the water. Right? Well, if not I do and I remember the feeling I got when you would brush up against me. I remember the feeling of when you were worried about Tori then ran off. I made me so nervous and worried, I rarely felt that way about anyone and to feel it from you only knowing you for a few short hours? Well, this beach has a lot of great memories but now for some not so good ones. Your next destination is the place I made the biggest mistake of my life. The place I left you at your weakest point. The place I walked away from the best thing that ever happened to me.

-Austin

I knew where he was talking about, I dreaded that place ever since that day. I never wanted to go back. But, we all have to face our demons sometime. I drove to the highest point of the Island. The place we found on accident that day we walked on the beach. I pulled up and got out. I walked all the way up to the edge to where I had noticed Tori and Scott standing with a small bouquet of balloons fluttering in the wind. I pulled the note off the one red balloon and it read:

Ally,

Like I said in the last note, we have some bad memories here, but you need to get through the storm in order to see the rainbow. That is what happened with us, or at least with me. Someone very wise once told me, that I needed to pull my head out of my ass to see what was standing in front of me. Well, this made me do just that. Without losing everything I would have never realized that you, you are my everything. The next place on your trip is where everything became a little bit more clear to me. Where you finally stopped doubting me and began to trust me a little more. Where you started opening up and I stopped shutting down.

-Austin

I reread the part where he said I was his everything, the sun that was previously behind clouds came out and shined on the water, causing it to sparkle. Tori and Scott pulled me into a quick hug causing me to smile a little wider. I got back into my car, shoving the balloons in the backseat. I drove all the way to my Aunt and Uncles house. The place where Austin and I made up and called a truths. I pulled into the driveway and ran up to the front stoop. In the bushes, where I fell, there was another note.

Ally,

You have been a real trooper, hauling yourself around the island to these scattered places and for what? Well, you don't know. Not yet at least. You have one more place left on your adventure map. It is the place you and I have most of our memories. From late night movies, to you puking your guts out nearly giving me a heart attack. Just yesterday we made another memory, the time we both jumped into the pool, clothes and all. I can't wait any longer, please meet me there. Like, nowish?

-Austin

I sprinted back to the car and drove almost recklessly back to the house. When I got there, I sat in my car for a few seconds thinking about everything he had done for me. I mean today so far had been pretty amazing, but I had a feeling that it was just about to get a whole lot better. I smiled and rested my head on the steering wheel, if Austin was in the house like he said he was, then he must have been watching and waiting. I know the anticipation must be killing him, he was probably pacing back a forth, sweaty palms, rubbing the back of his neck.

I decided not to keep him waiting any longer since it was getting dark. I jumped out of the car and wanting to throw him off entered through the mudroom instead of the kitchen door, like he knew me for doing. I walked in and was met with what looked like a million balloons covering the floor and ceiling. They were red and white and silver. I kicked some aside and took in my surroundings, on the counter there was all different kinds of red flowers, like pansies and tulips and the classic red roses. There were more types but I didn't know the names of them. I continued through the kitchen and closer to the den the balloons stopped and a pathway of rose petals continued into the den where I found the couch covered in old movies and classics. I smiled then noticed it was a dead end. So, I returned to the kitchen and noticed a trail of candles outside.

I followed them to the pool, which had candles floating in it. I then noticed something else in the pool the water guns and the exact outfit we were both wearing when he threw us both in. My smile had never left my face, just grew bigger, I looked up from the pool and noticed light coming from under the old willow tree in the backyard. I focused in and noticed that it was a table with a dinner set up and then my eyes wandered over to the person standing with his back to me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, a wave of emotion hit me like a wall.

I thought about running, all the way up to my room and locking the door. But, then I reminded myself that Austin was NOT a John and he would not hurt me. I took a deep breath and walked over to the tree. Tears on the verge of pouring out of my eyes, I sucked in a breath, partially to let him know I was there. But, he didn't turn around.

"You made it." I nodded, not that he could see it.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I repeated the same thing I said last night.

He finally turned around, I could tell he had as much excitement as he did anxiety. I was nervous myself, I was practically shaking.

"Did you get my notes?"

"Yeah, you could say that.." I trailed off, I was never this nervous around him.

"Good, do you want to sit?"

"Sure" We walked over and he pulled out my chair for me. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a white v-neck. I didn't get a look at his shoes but probably boat shoes. "Austin this is-"

He cut me off "You don't have to say it. You deserve every little bit of it, I mean you're just-"

"Perfect" I continued. He smirked and nodded, but I blushed "Oh, no I was talking about today and the house and well you" I looked down and he blushed. It was the first time I ever saw him blush.

"Shall we eat?" I nodded and he pulled the cover off both our dishes. It was chicken parm with steamed asparagus and garlic bread. Besides the small talk , we ate in almost complete silence. I guess he had a lot on his mind. We finished our meal and I stood up to take the dishes in. But, Austin made me sit back down, I guess he still had a lot to get off his chest.

"I still have more to show you but first I want to say something." He paused and took in some air then let it out in a low sigh. "I don't know how to say this but here goes nothing. I'm not sure what I like about you. But you're on my mind, day and night. Maybe it's the way you look perfect no matter what. I can't get enough, or how you make me feel when you come around. I instantly forget all worries, and you make everyone around us disappear. Maybe it's the way you say my name, or maybe it's the way you smile. Then again it might just be everything, getting to know you seems worth my while. I already know so much, but I know you like to keep things locked up, I just hope one day I will find the key. Today I have tried so hard to follow your advice and impress you-"

"Wait, what advice?"

"Remember the night we had that fish dinner? And I asked you for advice on how to impress a girl who didn't want to be impressed?"

"So, so the girl was me?"

"Of course, it's always been you Als." He said, finally meeting my eyes, which were welling up again.

"Austin, I-"

"Just wait, let me finish. Ally I really really like you, and I can't imagine my life without you. I know we haven't known each other long but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I want to know you for my entire life, I want-"

"Austin, please let me say something."

"No, I need to get this out, it's been held in too long. I want you to be in my life, because without you I find myself depressed and I'm not sure I can live-"

"Austin! You live in Monticello, New York and I live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. We live 3 hours and 14 minutes away from each other, 170.6 miles. And yes I did do the math. I just don't want to get involved into something this serious just to get hurt within a few weeks, maybe a couple months tops? I'm just trying to protect my feelings from getting crushed again, I mean I like you like a lot, a lot. and-"

"Ally Dawson, I would never hurt you ever. You need to know that. And this, this right here will not be some fling or short term relationship. I care about you so much, and I don't think that will ever change or fade, if anything it will just grow stronger. But, with every relationship comes it's ups and downs and bumps in the road. Only the strongest survive, and you are the strongest person I know. A little distance will not change what I feel for you. You are just going to have to trust me on this one, I have never felt more for anything or anyone then I feel for you in this moment. Ally, I want to-"

"Austin please, I just. I'm really confused, and you should know that I care about you too, and probably more than you will ever know and I want this, so bad. I have wanted this for, well I don't know how long but I really really like you. But, I mean I just, I'm scared and I don't-"

He had got up, leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. I instantly felt sparks fly, fireworks exploded, and shivers shoot down my spine. It was everything I could have asked for and more. It was the best way someone has told me to shut up ever. He pressed harder and deepened the kiss, I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands traveled from my face to the small of my back, supporting me since my knees were weakening to the kiss. I ran my hand through his hair. We finally parted our lips after, actually I don't know how long we had stayed lip-locked. But then again I really didn't care, I just didn't want it to end.

"Yes" I simply said, as I rested my head on his chest.

"Hmm?" He replied, his head was resting on mine.

"Yes, I like you back and I want this to go somewhere."

"Who said I wanted this to go somewhere?" He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I looked down, cheeks blushing. "I'd rather just stay right here, in this moment forever."

I looked back up and smiled into another kiss. He slipped his arms around my waist and swiftly picked me up, never removing his lips from mine. We walked back towards the house, once inside he ended up popping a few balloons on the way through the kitchen. When we got to the trail of flower petals he put me down and pulled away. But he kept one arm around my waist, his hand resting on the small of my back.

"Here is the final surprise." I guess I wasn't supposed to see this earlier. I didn't want to ruin his excitement so I just kept it to myself. "Come on"

He guided me into the room and it seemed more sentimental than before, I guess him being there made it better and more important. I looked around and saw the movies spread on the couch and freshly made popcorn, Tori or Sydney I'm guessing.

"Pick a movie any movie!" He exclaimed as he began to prepare the TV. I looked through the movies but 2 stood out. _The Notebook _and _Sleepless in Seattle. _I liked both of these movies, but knew Austin would probably die before the end of _The Notebook_ so I decided on _Sleepless in Seattle _I handed him the DVD and then cleared the rest off the couch. I grabbed the fuzzy blanket off the back of the couch and snuggled up. Austin pressed play, grabbed the popcorn and found his way under the blankets with me.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, my mind began to wonder. I was so thankful for my new relationship with Austin, but I really didn't know what exactly I was to him. He never actually asked me to be his girlfriend, so what we were just friends with benefits? I'm not sure if that's what I wanted with him. Truth be told I wanted to be his girlfriend, I wanted him to only want me. Was that selfish?

"I was going to ask you before you cut me off you know." It was like he read my mind.

"What?" I played dumb.

"I was going to ask you-"

"Wait, just say the question you were going to ask me."

"Ally Dawson, will you be my one and only, my everything, my girlfriend?"

"Uh..no. Sorry" I said and looked back at the movie.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Did I stutter? I said no." I said with sass and an evil smirk.

"Oh, really? Does this change your mind?" He parted his lips a little and pressed them to mine, hard and passionately.

When he finally pulled back, I sat impressed. But, you know me. I'm stubborn.

"That was nice, but it's still a no from me." I mocked the X-factor judge.

"Oh, and if I did this?" He softly kissed my ear and then whispered sweet nothings into it.

"Eh, nothing new.."

"What about this?" He kissed my neck, then traced all the way down my arm. This caused a shiver run down my spine. He must have felt it because I heard him restrain a laugh.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Ok time for the big guns" He slipped off his shirt, and wrapped his one arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Wow your not cocky or anything.." I pulled away.

"You know you like it" He cocked an eyebrow, pulling me back in.

He then pulled me more, into his lap forcing me to wrap my legs around him. He then pressed his lips onto mine, he deepened the kiss and his hands started to wonder. He kept his strong grip on my back. I reached up and began to grab the back of his neck. We were so close I could feel his heart racing, and I was sure he could feel mine. I felt a moan build in my throat, but just when I thought he was going to take me farther, he pulled away and slid me off his lap.

"Why?" I whined, loudly and like a 4 year old.

"Sorry, this" He motioned to his body "is for girlfriends only" He smirked and flashed his million dollar smile to me and my heart fluttered.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes! Now come here!" I reached back for him, but he pulled away again.

"Eh, I don't know, I'm not sure anymore."

I wasn't going to take his approach in order to get him to cave, I took my own. "Well, ok. Night" I got up and skipped up to my room.

"Wait" I heard his heavy steps behind me, just as I was about to close my door his foot stopped the way.

"What? Reconsidering?" I flashed him a smirk of my own.

"I've never wanted anything more than this" He stepped closer, pulling me into him "right here, this moment with you." He cupped my face and kissed me gently. We then went to the bed and just cuddled for the rest of the night before I fell asleep in his arms.

I finally felt complete.

* * *

**Wow to think we only have a few more chapters left in the story! Do you guys think I should right a sequel? I wasn't going to but, if you guys want me to..well we still have time to decide! Thanks and till next time! XOXOX**


	23. Here to Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and reader discretion is advised for this chapter.. ;)**

* * *

The warmth of the sun shone on my face, I turned over trying to avoid it but slammed into something hard. Austin. I almost forgot he was here, almost. I heard a low groan and I let out a weak laugh.

"Hey, don't you laugh at me!" His voice still raspy and completely attractive in every way.

I didn't reply, well I didn't have time to. His lips met mine, placing a sweet and soft kiss on my lips.

"Ew, you have morning breath."

"Good thing you have it too." He placed another kiss on my lips, "mmm, I could stay in this bed forever."

"Yeah, too bad we can't." I nuzzled farther into his warm embrace.

"Oh, and why can't we?"

"Have you forgot already?" I said into his chest.

"Yes, please remind me."

"We are going to paddleboarding with our friends, then Sydney's dad is taking us out on the boat."

"Yeah, I remember now. A whole day in the sun, sand, and water with my best friends and my favorite girl."

"Oh now I'm your favorite?"

"Huh?" He looked down at me "Oh, no I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about my surfboard. But, hey you're pretty cool too." He looked down, flashing a playful smirk.

I pulled away a little, two can play at that game. "So you would choose your surfboard over me?"

"Never said that.. but man it's a hard decision."

"Fine, I'd choose a hot shower over you any day." I got up and walked into the bathroom.

Locking the door, I turned on the shower. I didn't actually plan on getting a shower. I got one yesterday and would just be going in the ocean, causing me to get another one later. I heard Austin get up and walk to the bathroom door, he wiggled the door knob. I heard him shuffling around then slip something off the top of the door frame. Shit, he found a key. I opened the window and crawled the small distance across the roof over to the balcony, but not before shutting the window. I opened my balcony door then tiptoed over to the closet and listened.

I could hear Austin searching the bathroom, then I heard him curse under his breath.

"Als? Come on this isn't funny anymore!" He whined like a small child who didn't get his way.

I let out a low laugh, trying to help him.

He ran over and swung open the door. "How did you do that?"

"Magic" I said, slipping past him.

He quickly turned around and playfully boxed me in against the wall with his arms. He met my lips, pressing a passionate kiss that made my knees go weak.

I literally started to feel my knees giving out, but Austin moved one arm to my back, supporting me. In that moment, he was in complete control. I felt completely defenseless, my walls were gone. My army that had protected my heart all these years, disappeared. I couldn't tell if he could tell, but at that point I didn't care.

I pushed my body against his, rubbing up against him. I felt him tense up a little. Then relax as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he moved his hand off the wall, placed it along with the other one on my back and pulled me closer. He deepened the kiss, and I felt a moan forming in my throat. I craved him, I started unknowingly digging my nails into his neck. His hand pulled me up, almost lifting me off my feet.

His hand started to wonder a little further down, I pressed against him harder. He pulled his lips off mine and started to kiss my neck, then started to move down to my shoulder. I let my head fall back a little. He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved his hands to support me and I wrapped mine back around his neck. He started to move towards the bed. He threw me down on the bed, giving me a sexy smirk before lowering down over me. Our lips reconnected and the kiss deepened.

"Als" Austin moaned, between kisses.

His hands traveled under my shirt, causing shivers to shoot down my spine. I arched my back as he started to kiss down my collar-bone.

BANG BANG BANG!

"Wake up lovebirds, we leave in 20 minutes!" Scott yelled through the door, causing me and Austin to pull apart.

He just smiled at me then went over to the corner grabbing his overnight bag. He knew me- no, us too well. He knew if his plan worked then there was a zero percent chance of him going home. He walked into the bathroom, leaving me there. I was in shock I guess, my system hadn't adjusted yet. It hadn't gotten used to all this care and love it was receiving. I don't think I will ever get used to it.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and walked into my closet. I slipped on my bathing suit that was coral and had ombre glitter. Then I decided on jean shorts and an off-white lace crop top. I slipped on black flip-flops and walked out to see Austin in his red lifeguard swim trunks. He turned around, held up two shirts and gave me a look for help. I walked over and pointed to the white one. He slipped it on then threw his bag and other shirt on the floor.

I can't stand clutter or any kind of mess, so naturally I walked over, folded the shirt and placed his stuff on my desk chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, force of habit" I trailed off, cheeks heating up.

"Wait, so my girlfriend is a clean freak? Oh good lord bless me, please." He let out a laugh.

"Stop" I said, slightly insulted.

"Aw, come on. You know I didn't mean it babe" He hugged me from behind, placing a kiss on my shoulder, then trailing up to my neck, then to my ear.

I pulled away, not in the mood anymore. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around into his chest.

"Hey, talk to me" He looked into my eyes, searching for answers.

"There's nothing to talk about." I tried to escape, but his strong arms kept me trapped.

"No, I think there is."

"No, I think there isn't, unless you have something to say?"

"Als, you've got to let me in."

"Why? You don't let me in, you're like a sealed vault."

He let out a sigh, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Nothing, now can I go?"

"No, I want to know why you got so upset."

"It's just embarrassing, ok! I don't mean to be that way, it's just who I am. Sorry." I looked away.

He lifted my chin, and met my gaze. "Guess what. I don't care, you could take all my clothes and rearrange them for all I care. Heck, you could stay up all night cleaning and I wouldn't care as long as you're happy. That's all that matters." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks" I gave him a weak smile. "We better go, before they get too impatient."

I wasn't totally lying, but part of me wanted to avoid him all of a sudden. I began to get nervous, I began to doubt myself. I, Ally Dawson, am not good enough for Austin Moon. He deserves so much better. I was going to say something, but then decided against it for now. We had a whole day filled with fun ahead of us, I had a whole day to think things out and clear my head. I didn't want to lose Austin, but I didn't want to bring him down either.

"Ready?" Austin said from the doorway.

I hadn't moved from my spot next to the desk. Austin must have read my mind because he walked over and pulled me in and rested his chin on my head..

"Stop doubting us, stop doubting me, and stop doubting yourself. I'm not going to leave because of your flaws, which to me aren't even considered flaws. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for, I will take this as slow as you need. I would wait my whole life for you, because I can't live without you. But, in order for this to work, you need to have some faith in me and in us."

I smiled, a completely sincere smile up to him. Then, took his hand and walked downstairs to find everyone. I couldn't wait to spend a whole day with my BOYFRIEND. Sorry, I just love saying that, and I will always love saying it.

Austin was right, I needed to have some faith in us. I mean heck it's day 1 and I'm already doubting him? Even after he had proved me wrong time and time again? I couldn't hold his past against him, I needed to move on, we needed to move on. His words had cleared my mind, ridding it of any bad thoughts or doubts I had. He went out of his way to reassure me and made me feel better instantly, and that was all the proof I needed.

Austin was, in fact, here to stay.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait, I had sats and a I got a new car and its been super crazy! So I hope ya'll liked it. Still waiting to hear from you guys on the sequel... I'm too sure where it would go or what I would write about. TWO MORE CHAPTERS! XOXOX**

**Ps. be sure to check out my poll and my photo album that has almost all of Ally's outfits!**


	24. Forever

We were all sitting on the paddle-boards talking, we had paddled to this little cove and decided to relax for a while. The conversation died down and I looked over at Austin who was laying back on his board, with his straw fedora covering his face. Knowing even the tiniest bump would send him into the water I reached over and flicked the hat off sending the hat and Austin into the water, and everyone else into uncontrollable laughter. He regained his board in the upright position then chucked the hat at me and got back onto his board.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"It wasn't me!" I put on my best poker face, but he could read right through it.

"Oh, really? Then who did?" He said looking around, Tori and Scott were in full conversation now, Sydney and Tony were "embracing". I was out of options, time to come clean.

"Fine, it was me..you caught me!"

"That's what I thought" He paddled closer to my board.

"So, what now? You push me in, I scream and splash you, then pull you in too, then we end up kissing and making up?"

"Actually I was thinking about skipping to the kissing part…"

"Oh really?" He leaned in and placed a shy kiss on my lips, meanwhile he had grabbed my board, tipping it over I tumbled into the salty water. I had to admit it was refreshing, but I couldn't let Austin know that.

I regained my position on the board, this time standing up. I started to paddle away from him, over to the other side of the cove where everyone else was.

"Aw, come on als! I didn't mean it!" He shouted over, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Too bad, actions come with consequences!"

"Come on, it was just payback!"

I didn't answer him, I simply turned my back to him.

"Seriously Dawson?"

He only used my last name when he was serious, but I decided to just shrug hoping he would lighten up a little and come over.

"Fine, be that way. Doesn't bother me!"He spat, throwing a slight temper tantrum.

"Hey, Ally should we get going?" Tori asked, turning around on her board.

"I don't know ask Syd." I shrugged, now focused on Austin.

"She said yeah." Her eyes followed my gaze to Austin. "What's his problem?"

"He pushed me into the water and I left. Now he's throwing a tantrum."

"Oh, well we should go." She stood up and started to paddle towards everyone else who were waiting.

I stood up and gained balance, "Hey! Sour-Puss! We are leaving!" I sung over to him.

He turned around and shot me a glance before standing up and taking off. I could tell it wasn't like he was really mad at me or not, but it still made me feel bad. I raced to catch up with him, but he was too fast.

"Austin, slow down!" I whined, out of breath. He didn't flinch or slow down. "Alright, really come on. I give up!"

My heart sunk when he still continued even when I called after him. I stopped, and sat down on my board to catch my breath. I was really out of shape, I had barely ran all summer. The girls had caught up to me and I stood back up to continue.

"What happened?" Tori asked, concern in her eyes.

"I just can't get him to stop running away from me.." I put on a weak smile and let out a low laugh, but they read right through it.

Scott cut in. "Hey Ally, don't worry. He really likes you. He's just not used to this commitment thing. He's never had like an actual girlfriend. He's never wanted to settle, and never trusted anyone. He is probably just getting afraid of losing you."

That made me feel a little better, but it still didn't change the fact that he was still running. I still wished that Austin would have told me about his past, instead of having to hear it from Scott. But, I was dealt these cards and I'm going to have to find a way to make it work.

When we got back to my jeep, Austin had already put his board on the rack, grabbed a towel and hopped into the backseat. He was doing something on his phone, and I didn't want to talk in front of everyone. So, I put my board next to his, grabbed a few towels, handed them out, then jumped into the drivers seat. Everyone else jumped in and we drove to the docks, the ride over included everyone talking and cracking jokes. Well, everyone but Austin.

When we got to the docks, we all grabbed our bags and went to the bathrooms to change. We each went into a stall and began to change. I put on a pair of white shorts, a navy and white ¾ sleeve shirt. I slipped on a pair of worn tan boat shoes. I let down my hair, it had beach waves.

It was kinda loud in there, since there were fans running, so we didn't talk which left me with my thoughts. I felt my eyes well up and tried to fight back a sob. I tried to hold it all in but failed. The tears rolled down my face, I did my best to stay quiet in fear that the girls would hear. I quickly regained my composure, wiped away the tears and placed my ray bans over my eyes to hide the evidence.

When I walked out the girls were brushing their hair. I just fixed mine a little, then added some makeup to help with my flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. After adding a quick coat to my eyes, I put my sunglasses back on. I put my make up back into my blue tote bag and walked out with my girls. I guessed they knew I wasn't ok because they both hooked their arms with mine and Sydney squeezed a little. I flashed them a reassuring look before walking out. Sure things were rough with Austin but in the end I always had my girls right behind me. Tonight was supposed to be fun, and I was going to have fun with my girls. After all this was supposed to be OUR summer!

We walked out and over to the boat. I spotted the guys talking to Sydney's dad at the ramp. We continued our way to the boat. When saw us his face lit up. Sydney was wearing a navy maxi dress with a white belt and sandals. Tori had on jean shorts, a long sleeve, navy shirt and white vans. We all planned to match, with the navy and white, nautical theme. The guys were all in chino type shorts and a polo shirt, paired with none other than boat shoes. Austin looked very dapper, but I didn't say anything since we still weren't on speaking terms. Although, he never said it, I knew he was mad at me and didn't feel like talking.

"Well, would you look at these fine young women. Just a few weeks ago you were all playing peewee soccer and know you're practically grown adults." Rich said, hugging Sydney, then me, then Tori.

"It's a pleasure as always Mr. Gorman!" Tori said, flashing a bright smile.

"Ah, but the pleasures all mine. Shall we go?" He motioned towards the boat and we all filed on. We all took our seats on the lower deck, where there was dinner on the table. Mr. Gorman told us to enjoy and that if we needed him he would be at the bridge, steering the boat and whatever else the captain does. He leaned down and Sydney gave him a peck on the cheek, and said thank you, then he was gone.

"Well, enjoy!" Sydney said and we all dug into the shrimp scampi.

I was sitting in between Sydney and Tori. Then across from Sydney was Tony, Tori was Scott, and me well sadly Austin. He kept his eyes fixed on the plate in front of him, only looking up when he would take a sip of his drink. I hated this feeling, I hated that he wasn't talking to me. The sun was setting and everyone had now put on their sunglasses, since the sun was glaring off the water. I was glad because no one would question my actions of covering my puffy eyes.

"So," Tori broke the silence. "Let's go around and share our favorite memory from this summer!"

"Yeah, I'll go first!" Tony spoke up. "My favorite memory would have to be taking a walk on the beach and watching the sunrise with Syd." He looked at her, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, that was mine too. Oh and firefly!" Sydney returned.

"Well, my first one is inappropriate so it would have to be meeting the most amazing person I have ever met!" Scott beamed at Tori and Tori nodded in agreement.

"So, what about you Austin?" Tori spoke up and everyone pointed their eyes at him.

He took his gaze off his plate and looked directly at me. I quickly looked away, luckily my sunglasses had hidden my eyes, because they were welling up. I was afraid at what he might say.

He took in some air, and let it out. "Well, I would have to say" He paused and I began to cringe at the thought of him spitting out a nasty, smart remark towards how much of a bitch I was. "My favorite memory might be the walk I took on the beach that night when we found the high point of the island, but it could also be the moment I laid my eyes on the strongest, most beautiful, amazing girl ever on that front porch many moons ago, or maybe it was this very morning waking up with her in my arms, but then again it could just be every single second I spent with her these past few weeks. I don't know, I just can't pick. They are all great memories."

Everyone's jaws had fell open, it was the most beautiful, kind, touching answer anyone could have given. It made the girls jealous and the guys wishing they had said it. I tried to hold back a smile, along with the tears that were on the verge of flowing down my cheeks.

A million emotions rushed through me. I was still mad at Austin for blatantly ignoring me earlier, and running away. But then there was the complete bliss of knowing he felt that way . Part of me wanted nothing else than to hug him and kiss him for the amazing things he just said, but then part of me wanted to never speak to him again for being a complete dick. I mean he was still my boyfriend, but he had completely disrespected me earlier and embarrassed me in front of our friends.

I couldn't take it anymore, but I knew that I also couldn't run from my problems like before. So, instead of getting up and walking away from the table I did this.

"Austin, can't I talk to you for a second?" He nodded and we walked to the bow of the boat.

I walked a little ahead of him, and when I reached the end of the boat I kept my gaze on the setting sun. Trying to focus on keeping the tears in, he met me there. He stood farther away than usual but the space between us physically was nothing like the distance between us emotionally.

"What's going on with you?" He asked, sincerely.

I turned to him, completely appalled, "Me? What's wrong with me? Are you kidding? Last time I checked, I'm not the one who stormed away and shut down for like 2 hours. I'm not the one who completely ignored their girlfriend and embarrassed her in front of their friends. I'm not the one who is shutting, said, girlfriend out." He opened his mouth to say something but I continued my rant. "No, you want to know what's wrong with me lately?" Putting air quotes around 'lately'. "What's wrong with me is that I'm in a relationship with a guy who always pushes me away and shuts down and I, stupidly, always let him convince me that he is, in fact, ok and that there's nothing else to the story. Instead of being concerned with his life and his feelings I just let him keep them inside. Instead of helping him face his demons, I practically tell him to give into them. I have never once, once, gone out of my way to make you feel better or make sure that you are really ok. That's my problem, I am a weak, selfish,and a complete and utter bitch. And you deserve so much better." I looked away, tears now flooding my eyes.

I had went from resenting him, to resenting myself. It was all true though, all the things I thought this morning had came back and were now out of my mind and into his. I waited for him to say something or to walk away, but he didn't. He just sat there, looking at me, like the night I told him about John. About two minutes passed before he spoke up.

"Ally, I know that I'm not perfect, as much as I try to be for you, I'm not. I'm sorry that I shut down, it's just the way I have always dealt with things. I'm not used to all this." I gave him a confused look along with a touch of sympathy. "It's just that you are kinda the first constant I had in my life. My parents got divorced when I was young. My dad always works and I barely see him, ever. My mom has had 3 husbands and countless boyfriends. I grew up thinking that love wasn't real, I never had a girlfriend for more than a month, well except for one. My longest relationship was 3 months long and it ended badly. We don't even speak anymore. I will save that story for later though. I know that this morning I told you to have faith in me, but truthfully I'm not sure that I have faith in myself. I don't trust myself to be able to live up to your standards, I'm worried that one day I will fail you and we will go our separate ways and never speak again. That is the exact opposite of what I want for us. When I said that I wanted to be in your life for the rest of mine, I meant it. You are the best thing that has happened to me. You opened my eyes to a whole new world, you made me believe that true love could actually exist, and you have made me happy. Something I haven't truly been in a while. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the reason I have shut you out from all this for so long is that I thought when I did tell you, everything would change. When really, I feel so much better getting it off my chest." I slightly nodded in agreement.

He pulled my a little closer, then continued. "I love the feeling I get when we touch, when we kiss, when you say my name. I love hearing you laugh and seeing your smile. You light up my world, and for once in my life I can see us being together a year from now, hell, 10 years from now. Maybe even longer, who knows. All I know is that we are meant for each other. And-"

"Austin are you proposing?" I joked, adding a light laugh.

He too laughed. "Ha no, not exactly. I not proposing marriage, I'm proposing an agreement." He took off my sunglasses, set them aside, wiped away my tears, and then took my hands again. "I propose that we be open and completely open with each other. That we share with each other our feelings and if something upsets you, we tell the other one. No more secrets, well except for surprises those are allowed. I think that from now on instead of walking away from each other, we walk into one another's arms. I want to hold on to you and never let go. We will stay together, through thick and thin, no matter what. I've got your back and you've got mine. Partners in crime."

I cut in, now whispering, "Always?"

He smiled and leaned in closer to my face. "And Forever"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I have been really swamped with finals stuff! I hope you all like it! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! It's kinda really sad though, I don't want it to end! Make sure to check out my photo album, links in my profile! FxFxR, thanks for all the feedback! You guys are AMAZING! XOXOX**


	25. My Beach Blast

After receiving a small kiss from Austin, I grabbed his hand and led him back to the table where our friends were in full conversation. Instead of sitting down, I held onto Austin's hand pulling him back to the head of the table.

"We would just like to apologize for the past few days, we were going through a rough patch and dragged you guys into it. But, you still loved us unconditionally and helped through it. And we would like to thank you." I spoke confidently, looking up at Austin for support.

"And, I would like to formally announce that this pretty lady to my left is now my girlfriend." He said, smiling ear to ear.

I smiled too, Austin was proud to have me as his girlfriend. But, I wasn't a prize to him, he said time and time again that we were partners in this. Truthfully, I was proud to have him too. So, proud that I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. We disconnected hands and regained our places at the table. This time though, everyone was alive and talking and laughing. It wasn't till there was a flash of light that we were snapped out of our conversations. We all looked to the end of the table to find Sydney's dad with a camera in his hands.

"Sorry, it was a perfect candid moment. You're all laughing and genuinely enjoying each other, this friendship you all have is pure and true. Don't ever lose it, you will regret it if you do." and with that he handed Sydney the camera and walked away.

The rest of the night was uneventful, we just all laid back, relaxed and enjoyed what would be one of the last nights we would have together. We all knew in the back of our minds that in only 2 days the summer would be over and the guys would head back to New York and us girls to Pennsylvania. But, none of us dared to bring it up.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my shivering body. Last night Sydney's dad decided that he would just stay here and leave this morning. Well, he loves the cold and hates the heat so he turned the AC on full blast. I was actually expecting it to start snowing in the house or for my shower to freeze. I walked into my closet and changed into a black, flowy tank and a nude maxi skirt. I tucked in my shirt and then bloused it a little, finally I paired my outfit with a teal scarf. I then walked into my bathroom and put on some light makeup and straightened my hair. I slipped a headband into my head to pull the hair out of my face.

Walking out of my closet, I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and walked out into the hallway. Sydney had just left her room and was carrying down her dads overnight bag.

"He's leaving already?"

"Yep, he has to get back to my mom, they are going out tonight with your parents."

"Oh, cool." I noticed her struggle, "here, let me help you"

We both carried it down to the foyer. He was already loading up the car, Sydney continued, now rolling the bag, to the car and I went into the kitchen to find Tori sitting on the counter. Her head was looking down at her phone and her hair was in her face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, noticing her facial expression wasn't her normal happy one.

"It's Scott." She forced out, and looked up to see tears in her eyes.

I rushed over and brought her into a hug. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, it's perfect. He's perfect." She looked up and I gave her a confused look. "The summers almost over and we are going to go home and I really really like him. I mean what are you and Austin going to do?"

I took a second to think, I mean we really didn't go into detail about what would happen tomorrow, we kinda just said that we would make it work. We needed to make it work.

"Um, I don't know. We just said that we would make it work. Maybe take turns visiting on the weekends. Facetiming and texting and phone calls during the week?"

She nodded and we both turned around to the sound of the door opening and closing. In walked Sydney, Tony, Scott, and- no Austin.

Scott caught a glimpse of Tori wiping away the tears and running makeup. "Oh my god. Tor what's wrong?" He walked over, and took her hands to lead her into the other room so they could talk more privately.

Sydney shot me a glance, but I was more fixed on the fact that Austin wasn't here.

"Hey, Tony wheres Austin?"

"Oh, um he's waiting outside for you!"

"And when were you going to tell me?" I playfully teased him.

He smiled and walked over to the fridge. I walked out to see Austin leaning against my Jeep. I shot him a smile, and he returned with a weak smile. I continued over, gave him a quick hug, then searched his eyes for answers.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling away a little.

"Looking for answers, because I know you won't give me any"

"Well, maybe I would. If you asked me.."

"Ok, what's with the weak smile?"

He looked around, then back at me. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure, where?"

"Um, here. Get in." He opened the door to my jeep, I got in, then he went around and got in too. "Ok, go towards my house."

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, I am driving.."

"Just drive, and stop questioning"

We took about a five minute drive, and ended up in the sand parking lot of the old lighthouse.

"Ok, good choice!" I smirked, as he met me in front of the car.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and led me up the winding staircase all the way to the top. He continued out onto the balcony.

"Ok, now we that we went somewhere, can you talk to me?"

"You know you are a real pain in my ass?"

"Hey! I'm just worried." I mimicked him.

"And that's what I like about you. You are so persistent and you never give up. You are one of the strongest people I know. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and the last thing I want to ever do is hurt you. But-"

"Austin, please just get to the point" I didn't look up at him, I kept my gaze on the ground. Dreading what might come next.

"I wanted to just talk to you before tomorrow, before you leave. I want to make sure that you know where my heart and mind are."

"Well, where are they?" I said, finally looking up at him.

"I want this to work. I want you to be my girlfriend, I don't want anyone else. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. So, I want to share my plan with you." I nodded, smiling a little. "So, I say we talk everyday whether it's on the phone, video chat, text, pigeon mail, whatever. Then every other weekend one of us makes the 3 hour trip and stays till sunday. Breaks we can spend together, maybe even meet halfway some weekends and just hang out for the day. Whatever it takes to see each other. Then when we graduate, we have that whole summer to figure out the rest. I mean I would follow you anywhere."

"Austin, I can't ask you to do that."

"Fine, then don't. Where was it that you wanted to go to school?"

"Johns Hopkins University" I answered quickly.

"Woah! Same!" He said, like a teenage girl.

"Stop Austin. I know that you want to go to Notre Dame and I'm not going to stop you from going. If we can make it through our senior year then I'm sure we can make it through college."

"Yeah but Johns Hopkins is in Maryland and Notre Dame is in Indiana. That is 606 miles apart, a 9 hour and 11 minute drive. Yes, I did the math." He said mimicking me now.

"Austin, like you said before. We will make it work, we have to make it work because I can't live without you in my life." I said, taking his hands.

"But that's just the thing, you won't be in my life. At least not my everyday life, we would probably only see each other once a month or on breaks for four whole years? I don't think I could do that.." He trailed off, and looked out at the horizon.

"Hey" I cupped his face with my hands, forcing him to look at me. "It will all work out, but for now lets enjoy the time we have and cross that bridge when it comes." I leaned up and pecked his lips. He gave me a smile, then took my hands again.

"You know you're like completely amazing in every single way, right?"

I didn't respond just simply smiled and looked down. He brought me into a hug and we sat there for a few minutes. Slightly swaying along with the ocean breeze. We finally pulled apart and headed home. Today we didn't really have anything planned, we decided to go with the flow and do whatever the moment brings.

After a short drive, we walked into the kitchen hand in hand. We both took the thought of tomorrow and put it away for the day. The girls and guys were all sitting around the island munching on a veggie platter and talking.

"Hey" I said, walking over and taking some carrots.

"Hey, so is everything ok?" Sydney asked, slyly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Austin jumped in.

"oh, um I don't know." She blushed a little.

"So where did you guys go?" Scott asked.

"To the old lighthouse. It's so pretty up there!" I said, looking at the girls and Scott to insure they knew I was being serious.

For once Austin and I were on the same page, we weren't fighting or running away from each other. We were working together as a team. Which was something we needed to learn in order to survive the school year ahead of us. I had faith in us though, I knew that we would make it. It will definitely be tough, there's no doubting that, but we would make it.

I slid onto the counter by the fridge and munched on my carrots as everyone continued their conversations. I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick photo. I wanted to remember this moment, it was so.. real, and happy. I then got a text from my mom.

Mom: Hey honey, we can't wait to see you tomorrow! Hope you had fun, drive safe!

Me: Thanks! Can't wait to be home, Love you both!

Mom: We love you too!

I smiled at the screen, my life was perfect in that moment. I had my mom, my dad, my friends, and the best boyfriend in the world.

Austin came over and slid himself next to me on the counter. He leaned on me, "Hey"

"Hey" I simply said, still in thought, causing him to smile also and stare intently at me. I finally looked at him, "What?"

He just sat there examining my features, I felt his eyes wander all over my face. "Austin!" I nudged him "Stop it!"

"What I can't just admire my girlfriend?"

My heart warmed at the word, "Sure, just not when she knows you're doing it" I said, laying my head on his shoulder. He placed his arm behind me for support, and we just sat there both in thought. Well, until he placed a kiss on my head and hopped down off the counter.

"Let's gooo" He sang back at me.

"What?"

He motioned in the direction of the door. "Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not.." I trailed off and walked outside to the driveway. "Wait my keys" I turned around to get them but he took my shoulders and spun me back around.

"Nope, we're walking"

We walked over to the beach and found a clear spot to sit down. I sat down and he scooted in behind me, slightly wrapping himself around my back. I leaned back against him, he had his arms behind him to support both our weight.

"This is nice, I would give anything to stay in this moment forever." I said, almost in a whisper.

"mmm"

We sat and talked about random stuff for awhile, like how he wants to be an architect like his dad and maybe even build our house one day. I told him how I wanted to be a music teacher and maybe own a music store one day. We talked about the future and he told me about his life back home, we found out we both have german shepherds and that he plays the guitar and I play piano.

After about an hour or two, we got up and walked home. It was now lunch time and when we got home everyone was making their own sandwiches. Austin and I joined in and we all ate lunch together. After lunch we decided to play a game of friendly poker. Which just means no one actually lost money.

* * *

It was now 8:00, the game of poker winded down after staying strong for a full 4 hours. Austin ended up winning, and well he also gave me some chips when I ran low. I never was good at poker, but I mean Austin was probably cheating in some way. He was sly and smart like that.

We were all in the living room, Scott and Tori on one end of the couch. Sydney and Tony on the other, and Austin and I on the floor. We all had lots of pillows and blankets, and we're all snuggled up and watching Final Destination 5. I was sitting next to Austin, leaning on him and the couch. He had his arm around me, holding me close. We continued to watch the movie, my mind was everywhere but the movie though. It was the last night here, and this time tomorrow I would be sitting in my room, 179 miles away from Austin. I let out a small sigh, force of habit that came with these thoughts. Austin squeezed me a little.

He whispered, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess.."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Nah, I want to stay up as long as possible"

He read my mind, and in between my words. "Stop thinking about tomorrow, everything is going to be fine."

"Oh, I know." I said, mostly trying to reassure myself. I looked back to the tv, I had already seen this movie so it wasn't as good as the first time, knowing the ending and everything.

"Come on" he whispered.

"Seriously? Again?"

"Yeah, this is getting boring anyway." He grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs to my room.

"Now what?" I question, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"This." Austin said before walking over, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. He lowered himself over top of me as I laid back onto the bed. His hands left my face and were now supporting himself to avoid crushing me. I placed my hands around his neck, then let them travel down to his abs. He soon broke the connection and left a trail of kisses down my neck and across my collarbone to the other side.

"Austin, I-" I cut myself off and bit back a moan. His kisses felt so good on my skin.

I arched my back, pressing against him. My hands went to his back, slightly digging into him.

"Austin, please." I begged.

"Ally, are you sure?" He pulled away, looking me in the eyes. "I don't want you to feel like you have to, like if it doesn't feel right or-"

"Austin, nothing has ever felt more right to me than this." And I wasn't lying, I longed for Austin. If we weren't going to see each other for a while, then this was just the thing I needed to remember him by.

Austin reconnected our lips, this time my hands wandered to the bottom of his shirt. I slipped it off and placed my hands on his abs, this time without the barrier of a shirt. Austin's hands traveled to my back and began to do the same.

* * *

I woke up to the sun in my eyes again. I let out a moan, instantly realizing what day it was. I felt an arm tighten around my waist and then his lips meet my neck.

"Hey, this isn't going to be a sad day remember. Stay positive!" He said in between kisses.

I rolled over to face him, tracing his chest with my fingers. "I know, I'm just going to miss you so much."

He smiled, "But, not as much as I'm going to miss you."

I smirked, looking up at him. "Do you really wanna play that game with me? Because we both know who will win."

He smiled at me with that goofy grin. I knew right away he was plotting something. I began to wonder what it could be but then I was attacked by Austin's hands. He started to tickle me and I started to laugh uncontrollably.

I spoke in between laughs, "Austin" "Please" "I can't breath!" "Austin!"

He finally stopped, "Sorry, I needed my daily dose of Ally laughter"

"What?"

"I told you last night, I love your laugh and that was true. I need to hear you laugh at least like a million times a day." He smirked, pulling me in closer and I blushed. "Hey, wait I didn't get my good morning kiss!"

I leaned up, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips, then pulling away and nuzzling back into his chest, aka my safe haven.

"Really? That was disgusting!"

I just let out a laugh and then leaned up again. This time placing a shy, gentle kiss on his lips. "Better?"

"I loved both of them to be honest." We both smiled and continued to enjoy the time we had together in silence.

* * *

After about an hour, Scott knocked on the door and told us to get ready for brunch. I was currently waiting for Austin to get out of the bathroom so I could do my makeup. I was wearing a faded white cotton dress, with a faded pink belt. I paired it with a light brown/nude sweater and pair of suede brown wedges. My hair was in it's natural curls and I had braided a small piece back in the time that I waited for Austin. The door finally opened revealing Austin. He was wearing a pair of light wash jeans with a hole in the knee and no shirt. He shagged his wet hair a bit. I guessed he wasn't actually planning on wearing that to the brunch, but wouldn't exactly mind it either.

He caught me staring and brought me out of my trance. "Like the view?"

I let out a pathetic laugh, "No, just 'admiring' my boyfriend" I smirked, mocking his words from yesterday.

"ahh, but we aren't allowed to do that when the other is watching" he mocked.

I just shook my head and walked in to apply some makeup. Walking out I noticed Austin had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white v-neck. He was slipping on his canvas vans, fumbling with the laces. I walked over to my nightstand, grabbed my phone and plopped onto the bed. I checked my texts to find a few new ones. There were some from my friends back home and a couple from my parents.

Cassidy: Hey! Can't wait to hang out tomorrow! We all miss you guys!  
Kira: Hey Al! Miss You! See ya tomorrow!  
Trish:ALLY, MISS YOU! Can't believe it's the end of summa already! Need to catch up girl!  
Mom:Hey honey, we are headed over the gormans for the day. call us when you're almost home!

I smiled at my friends texts, I missed them all soo much. Tomorrow we had planned on hanging out since it was the last day of summer. Monday was school, and I was ok with that. School was something that would take my mind off Austin. I answered the texts with the semi-cliche miss you too's and see ya soons.

"You ready to go Als?" Austin spoke up, taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him holding his bag and my heart broke. I felt like I was hit with a wall of emotion, he looked perfect, but also ready to leave forever. I was choked up.I didn't want to leave him, I never wanted to leave. I just wanted to drop everything in my life and follow him everywhere and anywhere.

I caught my breath and spoke, voice catching a little in my throat. "No"

I immediately exploded with tears at the one word. I was the complete truth, I wasn't ready to leave. I buried my face in my hands and continued to sob uncontrollably. Within seconds Austin was at my side, arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I understand." His voice gentle and calm, but I could hear the deep sadness in between his words.

I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes for comfort. But, it was no hope. He was as worried as I was.

"Austin, I can't do this."

"Wha- Do what?" The fear in his voice was real and very prominent.

"I'm not strong enough to walk out there and act ok, when really the walls are caving in around me. I can't be brave for you, truthfully I'm terrified of getting in that car today. I don't want to leave because I'm afraid while I'm gone some girl from New York is going to steal your heart."

"Hey" He said, taking my face in his hands. "That's impossible"

"But, how do you know?" I said, looking away again.

He regained my gaze, tears now forming in his eyes. "Because, you already did. That day on the porch, I knew that moment that you weren't like the rest. And then you reminded me the day I saw Brooke. I knew that I would never find someone who made my heart beat the way you make it beat. Then when I thought I had messed everything up and that you hated me, I felt like my heart was ripped out. Because it was, you took my heart that day. Now, you still have it. You will always have it Als. No girl from new york, paris, africa, japan, guatemala, anywhere will ever change that." He smiled, causing me to weakly smile and nod.

"Ally, I think I love you." He said, but the look in his eyes told me he regretted it.

"I think I love you too." I smiled back at him. "But, I also think that we are young and have a lot of time to figure it out."

He smiled, "Couldn't have said it better myself. Now, are you ready to go Ally Dawson?" He put his hand out for me to take.

"Not quite" I smirked, then raised my hand to wipe away some of the dried tears on Austin's cheeks. Then, placed a small kiss on his cheek. He reached up stroking my cheeks, then planted a deep, passionate kiss on my lips. I pulled away at the sound of a horn outside, we both smiled.

"Ok, now I'm ready."

We both got up and started to walk out to the car. Austin had his bag in one hand and my hand in the other. When we got to the car, everyone was ready to go. They seemed a little annoyed but oh well, they would just have to deal with it. I felt better about today now, but I still felt like crying and locking myself in my room.

* * *

It was now 1:30, time to go. Austin and the guys were helping load up the car. Sydney and I were the last ones in the house, I had gotten changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, Austins to be exact. I also had to grab all the pictures off my bulletin board and Sydney had to double check everything. I sat on my desk, reaching up pulling each photo off and observing it. There was a picture of us girls the first night we were here, all of us dressed up. Then there was a picture of Austin and I messing around at dinner. Then one of us doing the dishes together. Then of course there was the multiple pictures of us on the night he asked me out. Then there were a few of all of us together, like the one on the boat that Syd's dad took. I then pulled down the one of all of them in the kitchen, laughing and talking. Finally I pulled down the one of Austin and I kissing, Tori secretly took it. It was one of our first kisses. I started to tear up, and just continued to examine the photo. It was the last one that I put into the shoebox.

"Gonna miss it?" Sydney said from the doorway.

"Yeah, this place has become like a second home to me."

"I was talking about spending everyday with Austin."

"Oh, yeah it's gonna be hard but, we'll be fine." I plastered on a smile.

"Ally?" She questioned coming over to me.

She hugged me as I started to cry, this was one of the first times I actually broke down in front of her over Austin, or any boy really. I was usually really strong in front of them, I rarely showed them my soft side. I was always the strong friend that they leaned on.

She pulled away, and rubbed my back. "Come on, we better get going. The people who are renting this place are coming soon and we don't want to scare them." We both let out a laugh.

"I'm a mess Syd."

"No you're not. You're human."

And with that we walked out to my jeep, it was completely packed and ready to go. I threw my shoebox of pictures in the back seat and walked over to the guys to say goodbye. I hugged Tony, then walked over to Scott giving him a big bear hug. He really became like a big brother to me this summer, helping me with Austin and everything. Then I was faced with Austin, I dreaded this moment. I turned around on my heel, ready to run away. Not ready to say goodbye. But, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back.

"What? I don't get a goodbye?"

"No" I said pouting. "You get a see ya later."

He hugged me close and tight. I could feel the regret when he let go. He leaned down, pressing a sweet, gentle yet passionate kiss on my lips.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I said, regaining my place in his chest.

"I know, me too. But, it will be fine. Everything will be fine." I nodded into his chest.

We released and it was time to go. I walked over to the jeep and opened my door. But, before getting in I looked back at Austin. He mouthed 'I love you' and I mouthed back 'Love you too'. He smiled a wide smile then got into his car with the guys and waited for us to leave. I pulled out of the driveway and started to drive. But stopped when I reached Austin's car that was parked on the street. I rolled down my window and he did the same.

"Always!" I yelled, biting back the tears.

"And Forever!" he yelled back, tears already in his eyes but a smile on his face.

I then continued down the road, Austin getting smaller and smaller in my rearview mirror. As soon as I lost sight of him, I thought I was going to cry or turn around but I didn't. I simply kept my eyes on my road, not talking or singing or anything.

I just drove. Away from the summer house that brought me many memories, away from my new friends, away from the best, most amazing guy I have ever met, away from possibly the love of my life, away from the best summer of my life, away from my beach blast.

* * *

**Ahh! Its over, there it is the last chapter. I was literally crying writing the last words. Its a bittersweet ending. Let me know what you think, and what you think will happen to Austin and Ally this school year! I will probably do a sequel but I'm not going to tell you guys when. It could come out later tonight, or maybe a week from now, or a month. I'm not sure yet, but it is coming so keep your eyes peeled! XOXOX**


End file.
